Fan Fiction Glee
by Claura Writer
Summary: Hey, voici ma première Fan Fiction sur la célèbre série "Glee". Merci à ma super prof de Français d'avoir corrigé les fautes. Avant de la lire, je vous propose un petit résumé: Rachel, Finn et Kurt partent à New-York. Rachel et Kurt ont été acceptés à la "Nyada" et Finn à "l'acteur studio". Tout était parfait mais ils se sont vite rendu compte que la vie à New York était difficile
1. Chapter 1

_**Fan Fiction Glee**_

 _Chapitre 1: Hi New York!_

 _5:00: Rachel, Finn et Kurt arrivèrent à la gare. Leurs amis les attendaient afin de leur souhaiter un bon voyage direction New York. Rachel avait encore les larmes aux yeux mais était contente d'enfin réaliser son rêve. Partir avec son fiancé et son meilleur ami dans la ville la plus romantique des États Unis, était tout simplement magique et elle n'aurait pas rêvé mieux. Les New Directions s'enlacèrent une dernière fois puis les trois chanteurs montèrent dans le train. Ils s'assirent ensemble sur des sièges rouges lumineux. Le départ du train vers New York fut annoncé et ce dernier partit à tout allure. Finn tenait la main de sa fiancée quant-à Kurt, il se tenait face aux deux amoureux en les regardant avec un sourire de bienveillance. Rachel s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de Finn qui regardait le paysage défilait par la vitre. Les heures passèrent et le train s'arrêta. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Kurt fit un léger sourire puis se leva. Finn embrassa Rachel sur la joue puis, elle se réveilla doucement. Les trois amis descendirent du train avec un regard radieux. Ils prirent leurs valises puis se dirigèrent vers les marches d'escaliers pour quitter la gare. Arrivés en haut, leurs regards se portaient sur les panneaux publicitaires lumineux qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir sur les immenses bâtiments. Les jeunes adultes étaient émerveillés par la beauté et la splendeur de la ville._

 _«Nous y sommes ! lança Finn._

 _-Oui, on y est. répondit Rachel en souriant._

 _-Ça vous dit d'aller faire un tour dans ce coin? demanda Kurt en pointant une boutique illuminée._

 _-Bien sur que oui ! s'exclama Rachel._

 _Les jeunes gens s'avancèrent tout excités vers une boutique qui se trouvait au coin de la rue new yorkaise. Ils entrèrent puis virent plusieurs étagères remplis de ravissants vêtements. Rachel était au paradis._

 _-Eh bien miss Berry, je crois qu'on peut te refaire une garde robe! »_

 _plaisante Kurt._

 _Rachel sourit puis regarda le prix d'une robe qu'elle trouvait joli. 150$ ! Rachel fut surprise et reposa la robe à son emplacement en se disant que la vie à New York allait être difficile._

 _A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Un soupçon de doute**

Cela fait déjà deux semaines que Rachel, Finn et Kurt habitent dans leur petit appartement de New-York. Rachel était sur le balcon, assise, à observer le soleil qui se levait lentement. Kurt la rejoignit avec une tasse de café à la main.  
« Tu en veux ? proposa t-il.  
-Non merci, ça ira. répondit Rachel, en baissant les yeux.  
Un silence se créa.  
-Tu en fais une tête sweety. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? demanda Kurt, inquiet.  
-Ca va, je vais bien. dit Rachel, sur un ton ferme.  
Au même moment, Finn arriva encore en pyjama, sur le balcon où se trouvaient les deux amis.  
-Hey ! dit-il, encore un peu endormi.  
-Hey. répondit Kurt.  
Ta lady ne va pas très bien. reprit-il.  
Rachel soupira.  
-Ca va Rach ? demanda Finn, sur un ton inquiet.  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. répondit-elle, en faisant un léger sourire.  
-Tu es sûr ? reprit Finn, pas très convaincu.  
-Oui, je suis juste un peu stressée. dit-elle.  
-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Finn.  
-Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour à la Nyada et j'ai peur de me retrouver au milieu de ces gens qui sont aussi talentueux que moi.  
Finn lui fit un sourire.  
-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Tu es Rachel Berry. Tu es une star !  
Rachel rougit.  
-Peut-être que j'en étais une dans l'Ohio. Mais ici, je ne suis qu'une chanteuse de plus. dit-elle.  
-Arrête de dire ça Rach. dit Finn, en lui faisant un bisou sur la tête.

Rachel réfléchi en baissant les yeux un moment.

-En fait, je n'y vais plus. dit-elle.

Kurt la regarda avec des gros yeux puis finit par articuler :

-Q...Quoi ?!

-Ouais, c'était une mauvaise une idée, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais là. Je ne suis pas assez bonne pour la Nyada.

Finn et Kurt étaient stupéfaient.

Je vais retourner à Lima et...et je serais serveuse dans un diner. continua t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Kurt et Finn la suivirent.

-Mais...mais ce n'est pas possible ! Si tu es la, c'est que tu fais partit des meilleures! Peu de personne ont la chance d'être acceptées dans une université aussi réputée ! dit Kurt.

-Nan, nan...je dois partir. Je n'ai rien à faire là. reprit-elle en commençant à ranger ses vêtements dans sa valise.

-Wow Rachel, calme-toi. dit Finn en se rapprochant d'elle .

-Nan, ne t'approche pas de moi ! Recule ! dit-elle en le menaçant, en faisant des gestes brusques avec un cintre.

-Ok, ok. dit Finn en reculant.

Rachel commença à parler toute seule et à devenir de plus en plus hystérique.

-oh là là ! qu'est ce que je fais là ? c'est vrai, je ne suis pas assez bonne, je suis stupide, regardez moi, comment j'ai pu croire que j'arriverais à réaliser mon rêve, c'est impossible...

Finn la regardait en fronçant les sourcils et n'osait rien dire. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état. Bien sûr, Rachel n'était pas une fille facile à vivre, mais là, elle était complètement folle. Elle devenait aussi agressive.

Kurt s'éloigna de la chambre laissant Finn se débrouiller avec elle.

-Ça va aller Rachel. dit Finn en essayant de la calmer.

-Non, non ça ne va pas aller ! Vous ne comprenez rien ! dit-elle sur un ton agressif, en jetant ses vêtements dans sa valise.

-Comment ça, on ne comprend rien ? demanda Finn en reculant.

-Tu sais quoi, tais-toi, tais-toi...Juste tais-toi ok ?!

Finn resta bouche bée. Rachel commença à transpirer à force de bouger partout.

-Oh et puis j'ai chaud ! dit-elle.

-Enlève ton gilet. dit-il en ayant peur de sa réaction.

Rachel le regarda avec un regard noir.

-Chut ! Laisse-moi, ok ?! dit-elle d'un regard fou.

Elle enleva son gilet et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine pour aller se prendre un verre d'eau.

Finn la suivit doucement. Elle ouvrit le placard brusquement et en laissa tomber un verre qui se brisa sur le sol.

-Tu vois, tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Heu...Rachel. dit Finn en voyant Kurt derrière elle.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas m'approcher. continua t-elle.

-Rachel...

-Et puis de toute façon, tu ne m'écoutes jamais.

-Rachel !

-Quoi ?!

-Derrière toi. dit Finn en pointant Kurt du doigt.

Rachel se retourna violemment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore celui la ! dit-elle énervée.

Kurt la fixa dans les yeux et la calma en l'aspergeant en pleine figure d'un granita couleur mauve.

Elle se figea pendant quelques secondes et se lécha les lèvres, puis sourit en devinant son parfum préféré.

-Aww, c'est du raisin ! Merci mon petit Kurtie, t'es le meilleur. Elle prit Kurt dans ses bras en souriant.

Finn ne pu s'empêcher de rire en voyant la réaction de sa fiancée. Kurt était encore surpris de son comportement, il croyait qu'elle allait s'énerver encore plus où qu'elle le taperait. Mais au lieu de ça, elle lui a seulement fait un câlin.

-Bon allez, ne reste pas là, tu es toute collante. dit-Kurt en souriant.

Rachel sourit.

-Tu n'as qu'à aller prendre un bain, ça va te détendre. dit Finn.

-Ouais, sûrement.

Elle regarda le verre cassé par terre et commença à se mettre à genoux pour le ramasser mais Finn l'interrompit.

-Nan laisse, je vais ramasser ça. dit-il en souriant.

Rachel se redressa et lui sourit.

-Merci

Finn lui sourit en retour et ramassa les bouts de verre sur le sol. Rachel sortit de la cuisine, direction la salle de bain puis elle revint rapidement.

-Finn, ça t'embêterait de venir prendre un bain moussant avec moi ? demanda amoureusement Rachel.

Finn rougit.

-Vraiment ? demanda t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Rachel acquiesça.

-D'accord, j'arrive dans une minute. lui répondit-il.

-Parfait, je vais préparer ça. dit-elle en souriant.

Finn et Rachel allèrent prendre un bain tandis que Kurt s'habillait dans sa chambre. 30 minutes plus tard, Rachel et Finn revinrent dans la cuisine où se trouvait leur ami.

-Vous voulez des donuts ? demanda Kurt.

Finn sourit mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

-Non merci, on fait attention à notre ligne. répondit Rachel.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Elle ne changera jamais celle la. dit-il en rigolant.

Comment fais-tu pour la supporter ? reprit-il.

-Parce que je l'aime. dit Finn en regardant Rachel.

Elle lui fit son sourire préféré et répondit.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Les deux amoureux s'apprêtèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'alarme du téléphone de Kurt retentit.

-Il faut y aller Rachel. On va être en retard. dit-il.

Rachel se retourna vers Kurt en panique. Il la regarda aussi.

-Oh non, tu ne va pas recommencer.

-J...Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. dit-elle.

Kurt refit ses gros yeux mais, avant qu'il ne prononce un mot, Rachel reprit.

-Bien sur que si, j'ai envie d'y aller . dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

Je t'ai fait peur ? reprit t-elle.

-Bien sur que tu m'a fait peur. Tu peux être vraiment folle quand tu t'y mets.

Les trois amis rigolèrent ensemble et se levèrent pour enfiler leurs manteaux.

Finn pouvait voir dans les yeux de sa copine qu'elle était nerveuse même si elle souriait. Elle avait un tel courage et était si déterminée à montrer son talent à travers le monde.

Finn partit en direction de son université pour devenir acteur, tandis que Rachel et Kurt s'apprêtèrent à rentrer à la Nyada.

Il arrivèrent devant l'immense bâtiment. Les mains de Rachel tremblaient et elle n'osait pas parler.

-Tu es prête ? demanda Kurt.

-Oui, je le suis. répondit Rachel.

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux et ouvrirent la porte en même temps...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3: Première journée à la Nyada**_

Rachel et Kurt étaient en train de parcourir les somptueuses allées de la Nyada.

« C'est impressionnant ! lança Kurt.

Rachel était encore bouche-bée et ne pouvait prononcer aucun mot.

On y est ! Continua t-il.

Soudain, un troupeau de jeunes étudiants s'avança vers Kurt.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu es bien Kurt Hummel ?! dit l'un des jeunes chanteurs.

-O...Oui, c'est bien moi. répondit Kurt.

Tout les étudiants l'entourèrent, ce qui laissa Rachel seule et confuse.

-Attendez je ne comprends pas. Vous me connaissez ? demanda Kurt surpris.

-Si on te connaît ? Mais bien sûr ! dit l'un des étudiants.

-Tu es une star ici, tout le monde parle uniquement de ta merveilleuse audition depuis des semaines ! Nous t'attendons depuis longtemps ! continua un autre chanteur.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Kurt.

-Oui. Allez viens ! On va en cours de danse. dit un des étudiants en le prenant par la main.

Les chanteurs s'éloignèrent entraînant Kurt avec eux.

-Mais attendez moi ! s'exclama Rachel.

Elle les suivit jusqu'à la salle de danse.

-Allez les petits nouveaux, montrez moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre ! 5, 6, 7 et 8 ! cria la professeur de danse.

Bienvenue à la Nyada ! Reprit-elle.

Vous êtes au cours de danse de première année, je m'appelle Cassandra July. Et si vous ne souffrez pas encore de douleurs musculaires c'est que vous n'avez pas assez la niaque et que vous allez vous vautrer. continua la prof.

Rachel s'entraînait en faisait de grands mouvements avec les bras tout en écoutant la professeur parler.

-Allez je veux vous voir bouger, remuez vous ! Les encourage Cassandra.

Soudain la prof interpella l'un des nouveaux étudiants.

-Et, toi ! dit Cassandra en pointant une jeune femme du doigt.

-Oui ? répondit-elle peureusement.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda le professeur en se rapprochant d'elle.

-heu, je m'appelle Hanna. répondit-elle

-Ouais mais nan, ça ne te va pas. Donc, dorénavant tu t'appelleras Bibendum. Ok ?!

-heu, d'accord. répondit-elle en s'éloignant de Cassandra.

-Je n'ai pas entendu. On dit d'accord mademoiselle July ! s'énerva un peu la professeur.

-heu, d'accord mademoiselle July. reprit Hanna.

-Et tu me feras le plaisir de perdre 10 kilos en dansant. Ou fais toi couper les fesses, ca ira plus vite. plaisanta un peu Cassandra.

-Oui mademoiselle July.

Rachel avait vu comment Cassandra avait parlé à son élève et la regarda de travers.

-Stop ! Coupez la musique ! ordonna Cassandra.

Le musique fut arrêtée et il n'y avait plus aucun bruit.

-Est-ce que ma conversation avec notre chère Bibendum t'a offensée ? demanda la professeur.

-heu non, pas du tout. répondit Rachel effrayée.

-C'est quoi ton petit nom à toi ? demanda Cassandra.

-Rachel. Répondit-elle.

-Et bien toi, tu seras Miss David Schwimmer. dit la prof.

-O...oui Miss David Schwimmer... ca me va. dit Rachel en s'éloignant un peu.

-Attends j'en n'ai pas fini avec toi. dit Cassandra en se rapprochant. Je parie que tu te prenais pour une méga star quand tu étais dans l'iowa.

-En fait, je viens de L'Ohio. dit Rachel.

-Ohio ? encore plus glauque. chuchota Cassandra.

Alors comme ça, tu es venu me montrer comment diriger ma classe ? reprit-elle.

-Heu, non je suis venue apprendre. dit Rachel.

-Bien, je préfère ça ! S'exclama Cassandra en retournant vers les autres étudiants.

Allez on reprend !

La musique fut relancée et les étudiants reprirent l'entraînement en faisant des passages en levant leurs jambes de plus en plus haut.

-Plus haut ! Plus haut ! Allez Schwimmer tu peux mieux faire ! Plus haut !

ordonna Cassandra qui tapait des mains.

Rachel faisait plusieurs passages en lançant ses jambes vers le haut mais étant déconcentrée par la puissante voix de Cassandra, elle tomba.

Cassandra soupira.

-Allez, debout ! dit la professeur en se rapprochant de Rachel.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. répondit Rachel.

Cassandra s'accroupit, faisant un signe de négation avec son doigt.

-Nan, nan, nan, ma chérie. J'ai pas l'intention de t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. Je veux simplement te souhaiter la bienvenue façon New York.

Cassandra reprit son souffle.

-T'es à chier. lui avoua Cassandra.

Rachel prit un air désespéré et baissa la tête. Tandis-que Cassandra se releva pour encourager les autres.

-Allez on continue, je veux vous voir dépenser toute votre énergie !

Kurt continuait de faire les pas de danse tout en regardant tristement Rachel qui était encore assise par terre.

Elle se releva, prit ses affaires, puis partit du cours. Kurt n'osa pas la suivre car il savait déjà comment réagirait la prof et voulait faire bonne impression.

Finn était rentré depuis quelques minutes et entendit Rachel entrer dans l'appart en claquant la porte.

-Rachel ? s'écria t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait son fiancé.

-Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentrée si tôt ?! demanda t-il.

-Je ne pouvais pas supporter cette prof plus longtemps. répondit-elle.

-Oh ok. Dit Finn en l'étreignant.

Rachel fit un sourire. Elle se sentait déjà mieux dans ses bras.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas qu'elle en professeur. Demain, tu auras ta prof de théâtre. Dit Finn en essayant de la rassurer.

-Mais peut être que tous les profs à la Nyada sont comme ça. répondit Rachel.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit-il.

Vas te reposer, tu te sentiras mieux après. reprit Finn.

-D'accord. répondit Rachel en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

La nuit tomba. Finn attendait toujours Kurt.

-Hey ! S'exclama Kurt en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Comment tu vas ? demanda Finn.

-Très bien merci. Cette journée était magique ! Mais, j'ai vu que Rachel n'allait pas très bien. continua t-il.

-Oui, elle m'a dit que c'est à cause de sa prof. répondit Finn.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est stricte. avoua Kurt.

-Bon, je vais aller dormir. Je suis fatigué. lui dit Finn.

-Ouais, je ne vais pas tarder non plus. répondit Kurt.

Il alla boire un verre d'eau puis, alla se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Avant de commencer à lire ce chapitre, je tenais à vous dire que ce professeur de théâtre qui est invoqué dans l'histoire était un petit clin d'œil à ma prof de français qui corrige mes écrits. Bien sur, le nom de famille du personnage n'est pas écrit comme le sien, juste par respect. Merci encore à elle, vous êtes parfaite madame^^)**

 **Chapitre 4 : La Meilleure Professeur**

Il était 7 heure du matin à New York. Rachel se leva et aperçut l'aube. Finn et Kurt étaient encore en train de dormir alors elle décida de leur faire une petite surprise. Très vite, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner. Pancakes, œufs et bacon étaient au menu. Finn sentit l'odeur des aliments et sortit de son lit pour rejoindre Rachel le plus vite possible.

-Hey ! s'exclama Finn.

Rachel sursauta et se retourna.

-Hey! Bien dormi ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui et toi ? répondit t-il.

-Oui merci. dit-elle en souriant.

Finn s'assit et commença à manger des tranches de bacon.

Kurt se leva enfin, enfila ses chaussons et rejoignit ses deux amis dans la salle à manger.

Rachel lui fit signe de la main. Tandis-que Finn le salua en lui faisant un check.

Kurt s'assit pour manger quelques pancakes.

-Qui a cuisiné ? demanda Kurt en avalant plusieurs pancakes en même temps.

-Moi. répondit Rachel en levant un peu sa main.

-Ils sont parfaits. continua Kurt.

-Merci Kurtie. dit-elle en souriant.

Kurt lui sourit en retour. Finn finit de manger et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Rachel fit de même et suivit son rituel d'hydratation. Pendant ce temps, Kurt continuait d'engloutir toute la nourriture qu'il pouvait y avoir sur la table.

Finn sortit de la salle de bain, prit son sac et embrassa Rachel une dernière fois avant de partir à l'université.

Kurt finit de manger puis alla à la salle de bain après que Rachel eut fini de se préparer. Elle vérifia que toutes ses affaires étaient dans son sac. Pas question de faire mauvaise impression devant sa prof de théâtre. Kurt sortit à son tour de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers Rachel.

-Tu es prête ? demanda t-il.

-Je pense que oui. répondit-elle en faisant un léger sourire.

-Allons-y ! lança t-il.

Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent dehors pour prendre un taxi. Une fois arrivés, ils quittèrent la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Rachel reprit son souffle et se dirigea à la salle où se déroule le cours de théâtre. Elle craignait que sa prof soit tyrannique comme l'était sa professeur de danse. Mais au contraire, en entrant dans la salle, elle vit une jeune femme souriante, un café à la main, entrain d'aider un des étudiants. C'était une française qui venait tout droit de France. Elle était venue pour faire connaître des auteurs français et leur faire jouer quelques pièces tirées de certaines œuvres.

-Bonjour. dit la jeune femme en apercevant Rachel.

-Bonjour. lui répondit Rachel.

-Installez-vous. proposa poliment la professeur.

Rachel lui sourit et prit place sur l'une des chaises. Kurt se mit assit à coté de son amie.

-Bienvenue ! Je me nomme Jade Secca et je suis votre professeur de théâtre pour cette année.

Elle inscrivit son nom au tableau et sourit à toute la classe.

-Elle est parfaite. chuchota Rachel.

-Oui elle l'est. acquiesça Kurt.

-Nous allons commencer l'année avec un écrivain français: Guy De Maupassant. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de cet écrivain ? demanda

t-elle.

-Oui, je l'apprécie énormément ! répondit Kurt.

-Peux-tu me citer une de ses œuvres ? demanda Jade.

-Le père Goriot. s'exclama Kurt.

Elle le fixa en clignant des yeux rapidement.

-Non...ce n'est pas ça mon doudou. Celui-ci est d'Honoré De Balzac. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un silence se créa. Elle fixait chacun d'entre eux en attente d'une réponse. Mais pas de mains levées.

-D'accord... Je pense qu'il va vous falloir du café pour vous réveiller !

s'exclama t-elle.

Elle prit une gorgée de café et leur énuméra quelques unes de ses œuvres telle que : La Parure, Le Horla, Boule de suif, La mère sauvage...

-Quel est le titre qui vous parle le plus ? demanda t-elle.

Rachel voulant faire bonne impression devant sa prof, leva la main et sans attendre d'être interrogée, soumit sa réponse :

-La parure !

-Parfait ! Répondit la prof en claquant des mains de satisfaction.

Elle reprit une gorgée de café puis distribua les livres afin que chacun d'entre eux puisse le potasser à la maison.

-C'est vrai que tu connais « la parure » ? demanda Kurt en chuchotant.

-Bien sur que non. Il fallait juste que je me fasse remarquer. Lui répondit-elle.

Soudain, des étudiants entrèrent dans la salle de théâtre et s'attroupèrent sur Kurt.

-Hey comment vas tu ?! s'exclama un des étudiants.

-h... heu je vais b...bien. répondit Kurt.

-Après on te fera faire un tour de l'université pour que tu puisses la visiter. dit un autre chanteur.

-d...d'accord. répondit Kurt.

Rachel fit un regard sournois en soupirant. L'attention n'était pas portée sur elle et elle n'aimait pas être mise en arrière plan. La foule d'étudiants quitta la pièce et Kurt souriait, content d'être le centre de l'attention. Rachel le regardait un peu de travers.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Kurt.

-En effet! Pourquoi tant de gens te parlent ?! De toute façon, j'ai toujours était meilleure que toi ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Rachel...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'elle sortit de la salle, embarquant ses affaires avec elle.

-Où va notre chère Rachel ? demanda la professeur.

-C'est dans sa nature de péter un câble. affirma Kurt.

Jade le regarda avec des gros yeux hallucinés.

-D'accord ! Et bien, ça va lui faire du bien un peu de théâtre. Elle pourra exprimer sa colère en jouant la comédie! s'exclama t-elle.

Les heures passées, Kurt rentra chez lui. Rachel était dans le salon, en train de faire du piano.

-Hey ! s'exclama Kurt.

Rachel ne répondit pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne sais pas jouer de piano. Lui dit-il.

Rachel le regarda avec un regard noir.

-J'apprends. lui dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt.

-Pour être supérieure à toi. Lui répondit Rachel.

Kurt gloussa.

-Pendant une semaine, on fera des battles de chant. On verra qui sera le plus apprécié d'entre nous.

-Tu me défies ? demanda Kurt en faisant un sourire malicieux.

-On peut dire ça comme ça. dit Rachel en se levant et en le fixant dans les yeux. Et soudain ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Battles**

Finn rentra à son tour de l'université et vit les deux amis se disputer.

-Avoue, tu es jalouse ! cria Kurt.

-Non, je ne le suis pas ! répondit brusquement Rachel.

Elle commença à lui donner des petites tapes sur la tête.

-Tais-toi Kurt ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! s'écria Finn en s'avançant vers eux.

On se calme. Je croyais qu'on était amis ! continua t-il.

-Non, on ne l'a jamais été. répondit Rachel en regardant Kurt.

Finn soupira.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-il avec un air curieux.

Rachel pointa Kurt du doigt et il fit de même pour Rachel. Ils s'écrièrent en même temps :

-C'est de sa faute !

Finn sourit.

-On dirait des enfants ! leur dit-il.

Rachel fit un léger sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre. Finn la suivit.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Finn.

-C'est juste que...beaucoup de gens le félicite pour son audition. Mais franchement, entre nous, je chante mieux que lui ?!

Finn éclata de rire.

-Rachel, arrête d'être jalouse. lui dit-il.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse. répondit-elle.

Finn la regarda fixement en souriant.

-Bon d'accord, je le suis...Juste un petit peu... Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai toujours été comme ça ! avoua t-elle.

Finn lui sourit.

-Je sais. dit-il.

-Alors, tu peux dire que je chante mieux que lui, même si tu ne le penses pas. Je veux juste l'entendre. S'il te plaît. lui dit t-elle.

-Rach...Je ne peux pas choisir. Vous avez tous les deux de jolies voix. répondit Finn.

-Bon, d'accord. Je propose que pendant une semaine, Kurt et moi fassions des battles pour savoir qui est le meilleur de nous deux. lui dit Rachel.

-Heu...d'accord. Mais qui choisira les chansons ? demanda Finn.

-Toi. répondit t-elle instantanément.

-Bien. affirma t-il en faisant un geste d'acquisition avec sa tête.

Ce fut une semaine où Rachel et Kurt enchaînèrent les battles sans s'arrêter. Mais ils étaient tout le temps à égalité. Finn essayait de détendre l'atmosphère avec des chansons d'amitié mais cela ne marchait pas et ça empirait. Aujourd'hui, mardi 12 décembre, Finn pensait avoir trouvé la musique parfaite pour mettre fin à leur dispute. Il avait mit beaucoup de temps à réfléchir et avait finalement trouvé une chanson pour que tout cela cesse. Il allait leur faire chanter « Defying Gravity », la toute première chanson que Kurt et Rachel avaient chantés en duo au lycée. Il se souvenait à quel point les deux amis étaient heureux lorsqu'ils chantaient cette chanson.

Kurt et Rachel étaient assis sur le canapé, attendant Finn pour savoir quelle musique ils allaient interpréter aujourd'hui.

-J'ai le titre de la chanson ! s'exclama Finn avec les paroles d'une musique à la main.

Rachel et Kurt sourient, impatients de découvrir la chanson.

-Vous aller devoir chanter...Defying Gravity ! lança t-il.

-oh...parfait , je la connais sur le bout des ongles ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Moi aussi ! Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier ! s'écria Kurt.

Finn sourit. Les trois colocataires se dirigèrent à la Nyada où se trouvait les étudiants qui devaient juger celui qui chantait le mieux.

En arrivant, une trentaine de jeunes chanteurs se trouvaient dans hall principal. Ils saluèrent Rachel, Kurt et Finn qui venaient d'arriver.

Des micros étaient placés droit devant eux et un pianiste qui se trouvait derrière, attendait le signal pour commencer à jouer.

Kurt et Rachel prirent place devant les étudiants de la Nyada.

-Je suis prête ! lança Rachel.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclama Kurt en faisant un petit signe au pianiste.

Il commença à jouer et Rachel attaqua le premier couplet. Puis Kurt fit de même pour le deuxième. Pour tout ce qui était des refrains, ils chantaient tous les deux. Quand ce fut le dernier refrain, les deux amis chantaient main dans la main en souriant. Tous les artistes de la Nyada étaient émerveillés devant leur prestation et les applaudissaient.

-Ce n'est pas moi que vous devez applaudir. C'est lui ! s'exclama Rachel en pointant son ami du doigt.

-Non, c'est elle qu'il faut applaudir ! protesta Kurt en pointant Rachel.

Finn sourit, content que le problème entre les deux chanteurs soit résolu.

À la fin de la chanson, Rachel et Kurt s'enlacèrent, tous les deux amusés de leur performance.

-C'était incroyable ! s'exclama Finn.

Kurt le remercia tandis-que que Rachel se contentait de lui sourire.

Pendant de longues minutes, les étudiants, Kurt et Rachel parlaient entre eux. Finn s'était fait de nouveaux amis et parlait également avec les jeunes artistes. Après plusieurs heures, les trois amis rentrèrent à l'appartement et s'assirent dans le canapé.

-Les personnes là-bas sont vraiment gentils. lança Finn.

-Et tu n'as pas encore vu ma prof de théâtre. répondit Rachel, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah oui ? Comment est-elle ? demanda t-il.

-Et bien...commença t-elle.

-Parfaite ! la coupa Kurt.

Toujours le sourire aux lèvres avec son petit café à la main qui la met tout le temps de bonne humeur. Et elle est si gentille, toujours prête à aider ses élèves. continua t-il.

-Et bien, je crois que je vais venir dans votre classe ! s'exclama Finn.

Rachel et Kurt firent un sourire.

-Tu verras elle est merveilleuse...comme une licorne ! s'écria Rachel.

-On...on va s'arrêter là Rachel. Je...je pense que ça suffit. lui dit Kurt.

Finn rit un peu.

-Bon, tout le monde redevient amis alors ? Plus de dispute ?! s'exclama Finn.

-Plus de dispute. acquiesça Rachel.

-Oui, je suis d'accord ! répondit Kurt.

-Je préfère ça ! s'exclama Finn.

Rachel bâilla.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis fatiguée. dit-elle.

Kurt bâilla lui aussi à son tour.

-Oui, je vais aller me coucher. déclara t-il.

Il alla à la salle de bain, se mit en pyjama et revint dans le salon pour retrouver les deux amoureux qui étaient blottit l'un contre l'autre.

-Heu...Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. lança Kurt.

Finn sursauta et se retourna vers son ami.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. répondit-il.

Kurt alla se coucher tandis-que Finn et Rachel restaient dans le canapé afin de se réchauffer encore quelques minutes devant la cheminée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Un choix difficile**

22 décembre 2017, jour de congé pour Kurt et Rachel. Ils étaient sur le canapé à discuter de leurs futurs projets et s'amusaient bien entre eux.

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Finn entra.

-Le voilà de retour ! s'exclama Rachel.

Finn enleva ses chaussures en baissant le regard et ne prononçait aucun mot.

-Comment était ta journée ? demanda Kurt.

-P...plutôt sympa. répondit Finn.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas ? s'interroge Rachel.

-T...tout va très bien. répondit Finn en bégayant.

-Tu bégayes quand tu mens. lui avoua Rachel.

Finn soupira et ne parla pas pendant un instant.

-Tu peux tout nous dire, nous sommes tes amis! s'exclama Kurt.

-Je...je suis réclamé à The Meisner Technique Studio. dit Finn.

Rachel gloussa.

-Tu ne comptes pas y aller j'espère ? demanda Rachel en le regardant.

-Pourquoi pas ?! répondit Finn.

-Finn, c'est à San Francisco ! s'exclama Rachel.

Tu ne peux pas y aller ! reprit-elle.

-Je...

-Finn, j'ai besoin de toi...s'il te plaît. La distance va nous séparer et je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter vivre loin de toi. dit-elle en lui prenant les mains.

-Il y aura toujours Kurt. lui dit-il.

-T...tu veux vraiment partir ? lui dit t-elle en lâchant ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je réfléchisse. C'est peut être là bas que se trouve ma place. dit Finn.

-Non ! Ta place est avec moi, à New York. lui dit-elle.

-Rachel...ça a toujours été mon rêve. Je ne vais pas y renoncer. répondit-il.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Tu dois rester. ordonna Rachel.

-Je...je vous laisse tout les deux. dit Kurt en quittant l'appartement.

-Tu dois leur envoyer ta réponse quand ? demanda Rachel.

-Il faut que je prenne ma décision vite. Peut-être d'ici 2 jours. lui dit t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais dans 2 jours c'est Noël ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Je sais, Je sais. Je suis désolé. dit Finn en la serrant contre lui.

Rachel commença à pleurer dans ses bras.

-Oh non ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar. dit Rachel en pleurant.

-Je suis désolé. Laisse-moi réfléchir encore un peu. lui dit Finn en caressant ses cheveux.

-Non, tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir ! Sinon ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ! s'exclama Rachel en essuyant ses larmes.

-Mais bien sur que je t'aime, c'est juste que...je ne peux pas gâcher mon avenir. lui dit-il.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais préféré suivre ton rêve plutôt que d'être avec moi. Tu m'avais promis qu'on ferait tout ensemble et que tu ne me quitterais jamais.

-Je sais bien mais j'ai besoin d'y aller. dit-il.

-Bien. Tu sais quoi, tu n'as cas y aller maintenant.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ça ? demanda Finn un peu confus.

-Si tu pars maintenant, on n'aura plus à se dire au-revoir. lui dit-elle.

-Est-ce que...

-Oui. C'est finit. déclara Rachel.

Finn la regarda avec un triste regard et pensait que cela était une blague. Mais il voyait en elle un air sérieux. Alors, il prit sa veste et partit marcher un peu. Rachel retenait ses larmes pour se montrer forte devant lui mais quand il fut parti, elle s'écroula en sanglots sur le sol.

Kurt revint après de longues minutes. Rachel était toujours par terre et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer.

-Rachel ?! s'exclama Kurt en voyant son amie allongée sur le sol, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Kurt en relevant Rachel.

Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle continuait de trembler et pleurait.

Rachel, est-ce que ça va ? continua Kurt.

Elle fit un signe de négation avec sa tête, et reprit sa respiration.

-Il...il est parti. articula Rachel.

Et...je ne le reverrais jamais. dit-elle en continuant de pleurer.

-Hey, ça va aller. lui dit Kurt en essayant de la consoler.

-J'ai été trop dure avec lui. reprit-elle.

-Mais non. la rassura Kurt.

De toute façon il va revenir, il n'a pas encore fait ses valises. lui dit-il.

-Je sais mais...c'est aussi fini entre nous. lui dit Rachel.

-Oh.

Kurt ne savait pas quoi dire. Tout avait si bien marché entre eux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et là, en seulement quelques minutes tout leur amour s'était volatilisé.

Je suis désolé Rachel. continua Kurt.

La journée s'écoula, toujours sans aucune nouvelle de Finn puis la nuit tomba. Rachel commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

-Il faut aller dormir. lui dit Kurt.

-Je n'irais pas dormir. déclara Rachel.

-Tu as besoin de sommeil. reprit t-il.

-Va te coucher, ne m'attends pas. J'irais au lit un peu plus tard. lui répondit-elle.

-D'accord. lui dit Kurt en allant vers la chambre.

La nuit passa et le matin fut venu.

Kurt se leva de bonne humeur et se dirigea vers la salon.

-Rachel ? s'exclama t-il.

Il ne la trouva pas alors il alla voir dans la salle de bain, dans la salle à manger et même dans la cuisine.

-Rachel ? s'écria Kurt.

Où es-tu ? reprit-il.

C'est en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrer qu'il la trouva allonger sur le sol, encore endormi. Il sourit.

-Rachel, ne me dit pas que tu as dormi là ?! lui dit-il.

Rachel se réveilla doucement en baillant.

-Finn ?

-Non, ce n'est que moi chérie. répondit Kurt.

Rachel se mit debout en baissant les yeux.

-Et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Ne pense pas à ça. la rassura Kurt.

-Pourquoi il ne revient pas ? demanda Rachel.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je pense qu'il va revenir. Lui dit-il.

Rachel soupira et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner.

Elle commença à boire un bol de céréales et se calma un peu. Finn décida de rentrer après une longue journée, ce qui l'a laissé réfléchir. Kurt l'entendit rentrer.

-Psstt, Rachel ! l'interpella Kurt.

-Quoi ? demanda t-elle en ayant toujours son bol de céréales dans ses mains.

-Finn est de retour ! s'exclama t-il.

Elle gloussa, laissant tomber son bol qui se renversa en une fraction de secondes sur le sol. Kurt regarda la flaque de lait par terre.

-C'est encore moi qui vais devoir ramasser je suppose. s'exclama t-il.

-Je...je lui dis quoi ? demanda Rachel effrayée.

-Calme toi. Hier, je t'ai dit exactement ce que tu devais lui dire pour te faire pardonner.

-Bien. répondit-elle en se dirigeant vers Finn.

-Finn. dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sérieux.

-S'il te plaît. Ne pars pas. lui dit-elle.

-Ma décision est prise. lui dit t-il sur un ton ferme.

-Attends, je suis désolée. lui dit Rachel en lui prenant une main.

Finn recula, laissant la main de Rachel tomber.

-Tu aurais du y réfléchir avant. Tu voulais que je parte ? Bien tu es servie ! s'exclama Finn en se dirigeant vers la chambre pour préparer sa valise.

Rachel le suivit. Chacune des affaires misent dans la valise, étaient retirées par Rachel.

-Tu ne peux pas partir. lui dit-elle.

-Rachel, je fais ce que je veux, je suis un homme. protesta t-il.

Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi faire. Je prend mes propres décisions. continua t-il.

Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle connaissait bien Finn et savait que quand il avait quelque chose en tête, il n'y renonçait pas.

-Finn...

-Non ! Laisse moi vivre ! la coupa t-il.

-D'accord mais juste une chose...Je t'aime. lui dit-elle avant de quitter la chambre pour aller s'allonger dans le canapé du salon.

Elle vit que Kurt n'était plus là alors elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un message pour savoir où il se situait. Il était parti faire un tour car il ne supportait pas de les entendre se chamailler.

Quand il rentra, Kurt retrouva Rachel allongée sur le canapé entrain de pleurer en regardant une comédie romantique.

-Arrête de te faire du mal en regardant ça. lui dit-il.

Rachel baissa le regard.

-Où est-il ? demanda Kurt.

-Toujours dans la chambre. répondit Rachel.

-Encore ? Tu veux que j'aille lui parler. lui demanda t-il.

-Ça ne changera rien. lui dit-elle.

Il serra son amie dans ses bras puis alla toquer à la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Finn.

-Entre. répondit t-il.

Kurt entra et vit que Finn était assis sur son lit à regarder d'anciennes photos qu'il avait prises avec Rachel.

-Elle va me manquer. avoua Finn.

-Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de partir. répondit Kurt.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclama Finn.

-Je dis juste que tu devrais réfléchir encore un peu. Je ne veux pas te faire paniquer mais... demain c'est Noël. lui dit Kurt.

Finn se figea et gloussa.

Et franchement, tu devrais le passer avec nous. reprit t-il.

-Je...C'est d'accord, je reste ! dit Finn sur un ton déterminé.

-Vraiment ?! s'exclama Kurt.

-Oui ! J'ai vraiment réfléchis et.. je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important que des rêves.

-Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? demanda t-il étonné.

-Vous deux. répondit Finn.

Kurt sourit.

-Va l'annoncer à Rachel ! s'exclama Kurt.

Finn lui sourit en retour et se dirige vers le salon pour trouver Rachel. Mais quand les deux amis regardèrent le canapé, Rachel n'était plus là. Seul un mot posé sur la table basse, était rédigé.

Finn le lut à voit haute :

« Rejoins moi au 5 bar Karaoke Lounge »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Renoncer à ses rêves**

Finn accourut et embarqua dans le premier taxi venu, direction le « 5 bar Karaoke Lounge ».

Il était surexcité car il ne savait pas ce que Rachel lui avait préparé. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte, la salle était sombre et il ne la vit pas. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait si noir car ce bar avait toujours était coloré et illuminé.

-Rachel ? appela Finn.

Des projecteurs colorés se projetèrent tout droit sur Rachel qui se trouvait au milieu de la scène. Finn sourit en la voyant.

-Je voulais te dire... commença t-il.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres pour lui dire de ne pas parler.

Il s'installa dans un siège et la regarda.

Rachel avait un micro en main, elle fit signe au pianiste qui commença rapidement à jouer les notes de la musique « Without You », de Usher et de David Guetta.

Durant toute la chanson, elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer Finn tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux car ces paroles collaient parfaitement bien avec ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là.

Finn, lui, était aussi ému. L'entendre chanter lui donnait des frissons.

À la fin de la chanson, elle sourit et les projecteurs s'éteignirent.

Ils étaient plongés dans un noir total. Rachel s'avança vers lui et l'un des projecteurs se remit en route, centré sur eux. Ils sourirent.

-Je voulais te dire que si tu dois partir. Fais le. Tu mérites d'être heureux et tu es un merveilleux acteur, alors réalise tes rêves et envole toi. s'exclama Rachel.

Il n'osa pas répondre. Tout ça l'avait fait réfléchir et il était convaincu que la seule chose qu'il le rendait heureux était le bonheur de Rachel.

-Je reste. lui dit-il.

-Ne te sens pas obligé de rester à cause de moi. répondit Rachel.

-Si, je veux rester à New York avec toi. insista Finn.

Elle sourit.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que tu restes auprès de moi. Tu ne vas pas le regretter, je te le promets. répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser.

Tout à coup, tous les projecteurs se mirent en marche et une vingtaine de personnes applaudissaient le jeune couple.

-Q..Qu'est ce que...essaya d'articuler Finn.

-Ils ont bien voulu me prêter la scène alors je les ai invités à rester. répondit-elle.

-Oh m..mais ça me met mal à l'aise...Tu ne veux pas rentrer ? demanda Finn.

Rachel explosa de rire.

-Oui, rentrons. dit-elle.

Main dans la main, ils rentrèrent à l'appartement. En ouvrant la porte, ils aperçurent Kurt entrain de préparer des cupcakes.

-Vous êtes de retour ! s'exclama Kurt.

-Oui, c'est nous ! répondit Rachel en tenant la main de Finn.

Kurt sourit, content de les voir sans se disputer.

-Pourquoi avoir fait des cupcakes ? demanda Finn.

-Pour fêter votre retour ! s'écria t-il.

-Tu sais, on est parti seulement une petite heure. avoua Rachel.

-Je voulais dire Finchel est de retour ! reprit-il.

Rachel et Finn sourirent.

-Tu as préparé des cafés, j'espère ? demanda Rachel.

-Heu...c'est à dire que j'ai oublié. avoua Kurt.

Rachel le regarda avec des yeux attristés.

-On...on n'a qu'à aller au « American Diner » d'en face. proposa Kurt.

-Oui, bonne idée. C'est tellement bon là-bas ! s'exclama Finn.

Rachel acquiesça et ils descendirent tous les trois, au bout de la rue où se trouvait un petit diner. Ils entrèrent et une clochette retentit. Un serveur les accueillit et les plaça à une table avec de beaux sièges rouges clairs.

-Vous passerez votre commande à ma collège juste ici. dit le serveur en poitant son doigt vers une jeune femme qui avait le dos tourné, en train de prendre la commande d'une famille derrière eux.

-D'accord merci beaucoup. répondit Kurt.

-Je vous en prie. reprit le jeune homme avant de partir vers la cuisine.

Rachel interpella la serveuse qui était de dos en claquant des doigts et lorsque celle ci fut retournée, les trois amis reconnurent la jeune femme...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Petite surprise à l'appartement**

-Santana ?! s'écrièrent les trois amis.

-Ha ça alors, j'y crois pas ! Finn ! Kurt !...et même le troll ! s'écria t-elle en regardant Rachel.

Rachel lui fit un regard noir.

-À ce que je vois, tu n'as toujours pas changé. lui dit Rachel.

Santana lui sourit.

-Oh mais toi non plus. Tu n'as toujours pas grandit depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vue. répondit Santana.

Rachel soupira en la regardant fixement dans les yeux.

-On se calme les filles. leur dit Finn.

-Bon, je suis venue prendre votre commande. Vous avez choisi ? leur demanda t-elle.

-Juste un expresso. lança Kurt.

-Un expresso. répéta Santana en écrivant sur un bloc-note.

-Tu choisis quoi Rachel ? demanda Finn.

-Rien. répondit-elle.

Santana soupira.

-C'est pas vrai ! Tu es toujours aussi ch...

Santana n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que son patron l'interpella.

-Oh ! La petite brune ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'être polie avec les clients ! La prochaine fois, je te vire. dit-il.

-Tu t'es déjà mal comportée avec des clients ? demanda Kurt.

-Et pas qu'une fois. répondit-elle.

-Bon, moi je prendrais un cappuccino. les coupa Finn.

-Un cappuccino ? Ok. répondit Santana.

-Rachel, toujours rien je suppose ? continua t-elle.

-Va pour un cappuccino ! lança t-elle.

-Bien, je reviens avec tout ça dans quelques minutes. dit Santana en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Elle revint avec un plateau de trois cafés dans la main.

-Voilà ! s'exclama t-elle.

Elle déposa le plateau sur leur table.

-Merci. répondit Kurt.

-Alors ça fera 12.50$ ! lança Santana.

-Quoi ?! C'est aussi cher que ça ?! demanda Kurt.

-Lady Hummel, on est à New York ! Réveille-toi ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Ok. lui dit-il en lui tendant un billet et quelques pièces.

Elle attrapa l'argent en faisant un sourire malicieux.

Les trois amis burent leur café et s'en allèrent pour rejoindre l'appartement.

-Bonne nuit Kurt ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Bonne nuit Rach, bonne nuit Finn. répondit-il.

Ils s'endormirent tous rapidement. La nuit tomba et le 24 décembre fut venu. Rachel se leva de bonne humeur puis réveilla Finn et son meilleur ami.

-Ça vous dit de retourner au resto où travail Santana ? demanda t-elle.

-Bien sur, leurs cafés sont vraiment bons ! s'exclama Kurt.

Rachel sourit. Les trois chanteurs allèrent s'habiller et se dirigèrent au Diner d'en face. Dès qu'ils eurent franchi la porte, la clochette retentit. Santana leva les yeux et les aperçut.

-Hey, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? demanda t-elle.

-Juste venu prendre notre petit-déjeuner ici. répondit Kurt.

-Bien, installez-vous où vous voulez et j'arrive. dit Santana.

-En fait, je pense qu'on ne va rien prendre. Débarrasse-toi de cet uniforme, on va juste aller se promener et parler entre amis ! lui dit Finn.

-D'accord ! s'exclama t-elle.

Finn, Kurt, Santana et Rachel sortirent et allèrent discuter tout en se promenant dans Central Park.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais renoncé à aller à l'université. lui dit Kurt.

-Et bien, ma mère avait économisé une grande somme d'argent pour que je puisse y aller. Mais, j'ai préféré m'en servir pour pouvoir m'acheter un appart.

-Oh, donc tu habites à New York ? demanda Kurt.

-Et bien oui mais je n'ai pas encore mon propre appartement. Je squatte chez une collègue. répondit-elle.

-Ah, d'accord. lui dit Kurt.

Soudain, Rachel reçu un appel de sa voisine. Elle prit son téléphone et répondit.

-Allô ?...d'accord...ça marche...à tout à l'heure. répondit Rachel.

-Qui c'était ? demanda Santana.

-Veronica, notre voisine. répondit-elle.

-Ok. Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? continua t-elle.

-Elle voudrait que je garde son chien cette après-midi. répondit Rachel.

-Mais, Rachel ! Tu ne peux pas ! On doit aller à la Nyada ! s'exclama Kurt.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que Santana le fera à ma place. lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Pas de problème ! J'adore les chiens ! répondit Santana.

Rachel sourit. Après une longue balade, les amis revinrent à l'appartement.

-Wow ! s'exclama Santana.

-Notre appart te plaît ? demanda Kurt.

-Bah non ! Les murs sont bruns, les meubles sont simples et...c'est super petit ici ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Et bien, on a pas encore eu le temps de le décorer, ni de repeindre les murs. lui avoua Kurt.

-Ah...d'accord. répondit-elle.

La voisine toqua à la porte puis Rachel ouvrit.

-Coucou ! s'exclama Veronica en ayant un chihuahua dans ses bras.

-Aww il est mignon tout plein ! s'exclama Santana en prenant le chien.

-Qui est-elle ? demanda Veronica.

-Je te présente mon...amie, Santana. répondit Rachel.

-Oui, bonjour. répondit Santana.

-C'est elle qui va devoir s'occuper de ton chien car je suis à l'université toute la journée. lui dit Rachel.

-Bien, pas de soucis. On se revoit ce soir. répondit la voisine en rentrant chez elle.

-À ce soir. Bon, je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard. Kurt ! Il faut y aller ! s'écria-elle.

-J'arrive, j'arrive. répondit-il en mettant sa veste.

-À ce soir ! S'exclama Rachel en commençant à quitter l'appartement. Kurt fit de même puis Finn partit aussi. Il ne restait plus que Santana et le chien dans l'appartement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir bien faire ? se demanda Santana.

Rachel et Kurt arrivèrent à la Nyada et suivirent plusieurs cours.

Les heures passèrent et Finn eut fini sa journée. Il alla attendre Kurt et sa fiancée devant leur université. La sonnerie retentit.

-Au revoir, à demain ! s'exclama Mme Secca en buvant une gorgée de café.

-Au revoir, à demain. répondit Rachel en remballant ses affaires.

Kurt et Rachel sortirent puis, virent Finn devant la grille.

-Hey ! s'exclama Finn.

-Hey ! répondit Rachel, le sourire aux lèvres.

-En voilà une qui à l'air heureuse ! Reprit-il.

-Oui ! affirma t-elle.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ? demanda t-il.

-Et bien, j'étais en cours de théâtre avec Miss Coffee. lui répondit-elle.

-oh, d'accord. lui dit-il.

-On peut rentrer ? J'ai froid. demanda Kurt.

-Ouais, on y va. répondit Rachel.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture. Finn au volant, Rachel à coté de lui et Kurt derrière eux. Finn se gara devant l'appartement et ils descendirent de la voiture. Ils montèrent les marches d'escaliers tout en racontant leur journée. Les trois amis entrèrent dans l'appartement et furent stupéfiés.

Leurs meubles avaient été remplacés par des nouveaux, les murs étaient repeint en plusieurs couleurs, et plein de nouvelles décorations remplissaient les pièces. Ils ne reconnaissaient plus leur appartement. Rachel fut la première à prendre la parole :

-Je vais la tuer. dit-elle avec un air désespéré.

C'est en entrant dans la salle à manger, qu'ils découvrirent Santana en train de repeindre les murs en arc-en-ciel.

-Santana ! s'exclama Rachel.

Santana sursauta et se retourna pour voir les trois amis.

-Heyyyy, vous êtes rentrés ! s'écria t-elle.

-Mais Santana ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! lui demanda Kurt en étant affolé.

-Bon, on ne panique pas, j'avoue que je me suis un peu laissée emporter et je me suis permise de faire quelques retouches. Mais ne me remerciez pas, c'était un plaisir ! s'extasia Santana.

-Mais...mais...où...où est le chien ?! demanda Rachel.

Santana claqua des doigts pour attirer le chien.

-Chanel ! Viens ici mon toutou ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Ch...Chanel ?! s'écria Rachel.

-Bah oui ! J'en ai profité pour lui donner un petit nom ! répondit-elle.

Rachel la regarda avec un air choqué. Le chien accourut vers Santana, habillé avec un tutu de danse et du vernis rose sur ses ongles.

-Mais...qu'est ce que...essaya d'articuler Kurt.

Finn ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Mais Santana ! s'écria Rachel.

-Quoi ? Je m'ennuyais toute seule. Alors je me suis amusée avec le chien ! répondit-elle en portant le chihuahua.

-Santana...c'est un mâle ! s 'écria t-elle.

-Oh...mince...

-Je n'en peux plus de toi ! s'écria Rachel en se dirigeant vers la chambre.

-Rachel...lui dit Finn.

Elle entra dans la chambre et poussa un grand cri...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Une nouvelle colocataire**

-Rachel, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Finn en accourant auprès d'elle.

Kurt et Santana firent de même.

-C'est quoi tout ça ?! Pourquoi les murs sont noirs ? À qui sont tous ces posters ? Où sont passés tous mes vêtements ? Et pourquoi il y a un inconnu qui dort dans mon lit ?! s'exclama Rachel.

-C'est qui lui?! s'écria Finn.

-Lui ? Juste le voisin. répondit Santana.

-Le voisin ?! s'étonna t-il.

-Oui, je l'ai trouvé dans le couloir et il nous a même apporté des cadeaux ! s'écria t-elle.

Elle sortit d'un meuble plusieurs bouteilles d'alcools.

-Surprise ! s'exclama t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Rachel, Finn et Kurt étaient immobilisés.

-Allez souriez ! Demain c'est Noël, on va pouvoir faire la fête ! s'exclama Santana.

-Bon, de 1 tu dis à cet homme de dégager. De 2 tu enlèves toutes tes affaires de ma chambre. De 3 tu repeins tous les murs de la maison comme c'était avant. De 4 tu démaquilles le chien et de 5 tu pars en emportant toutes tes affaires ! s'exclama Rachel à bout de nerfs.

-Oh la Barbra Streisand on se détend ! répondit Santana.

-Non ! C'est ma chambre ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça! protesta Rachel en colère.

-Rachel, calme toi. lui dit Finn.

-Non ! Regarde ! Ce n'est plus notre chambre ! C'est la sienne ! s'écria t-elle.

Finn voyait que Rachel devenait incontrôlable alors il préféra s'éloigner au lieu d'intervenir, par peur de recevoir un coup.

Santana se marrait en voyant le comportement de Rachel alors cette dernière commença à l'insulter violemment.

-Wow les filles, ça suffit ! s'exclama Kurt.

-Je vais la mettre dehors ! s'écria Rachel en prenant Santana par les cheveux.

-Aïe ! Laisse moi ! s'exclama Santana en lui balançant plusieurs injures en espagnol.

Kurt s'interposa entre les deux filles pour essayer de les séparer mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment et il reçu plus de coups qu'autres choses.

Finn décida quand même d'intervenir et porta Rachel pour la mettre sur une de ses épaules.

-Lâche moi ! s'écria-elle.

-Non. Mon bébé devient trop agressif. répondit-il.

Rachel essaya de se débattre mais au lieu de ça, elle se fatiguait.

Santana donnait de plus en plus de coups à Kurt mais quand ce dernier la poussa, elle trébucha et tomba sur le canapé. Cela lui laissait le temps de prendre l'une des grandes peluches que Santana avait emmenée et de l'immobiliser en mettant tout son poids sur elle.

-Aïe ! Kurt tu me fais mal ! Je te promets que dès que j'arrive à sortir , je te tue ! s'écria Santana entrain d'étouffer sous la peluche.

-Repose moi ! s'exclama Rachel en continuant de se débattre.

Finn n'en pouvait plus, tout ces cris lui donnaient mal à la tête alors il décida de monter la voix.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit ! cria t-il.

Tout le monde se tut et arrêta de bouger en fixant Finn dans les yeux.

Mais après une longue minute de silence, Santana ne put s'empêcher de rire, alors Kurt, Rachel et Finn firent de même.

-On a vraiment l'air bête ! s'écria Santana.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. répondit Kurt en se levant.

Finn reposa Rachel par terre qui s'était un peu calmée et Santana se leva du canapé.

-Maintenant, vous vous excusez. dit Kurt.

-Bien, désolé Berry d'avoir transformé ta chambre. Mais entre nous elle est mieux comme ça. avoua Santana.

-Je suis...désolée. dit Rachel avec un peu de mal.

Il fallait dire que les excuses n'étaient pas son point fort.

-Bon, maintenant, il est temps de partir Santana. lança Finn.

-Mais d'abord elle fait tout ce que je lui ai demandé. protesta Rachel.

-Bien ! s'écria-elle.

Elle réveilla l'inconnu, démaquilla le chien, mit toutes ses affaires dans sa valise puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

-Tu as oublié de repeindre les murs. lui dit Rachel.

-J'ai la flemme. répondit-elle.

Rachel soupira.

-Ça vous dérange si je prends un de vos oreillers ? demanda Santana.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'en as pas chez ta collègue ? demanda Kurt.

-Je ne vis plus chez ma collègue.

-Oh...Alors tu ne sais pas où dormir. reprit-il.

-T'inquiète pas. Je vais plutôt squatter au resto où je travaille. répondit-elle.

-Oh. D'accord. répondit Kurt.

-Non. Tu n'as qu'à...rester ici. lui dit Finn en regardant peureusement Rachel.

-Quoi ?! s'écria Rachel.

-Oh merci Finn. lui dit Santana en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Nan, je refuse ! Cette dégénérée a retourné tout notre appartement ! s'exclama Rachel en repoussant Santana de son fiancé.

-Rachel, elle ne sait pas où dormir. Elle peut rester un jour où deux. lui dit Finn.

-Bien !... mais après elle s'en va. répondit Rachel.

-Aww merci Rach, ça tombe bien, j'avais laissée mes vêtements dans ton armoire.

-Q ..quoi ? Tu ne vas pas dormir dans ma chambre! s'exclama t-elle.

-Tu veux que je dorme où ? demanda t-elle.

-Ben je sais pas...sur le canapé ? Mais hors de question que tu dormes dans mon lit ! lui dit Rachel.

Santana soupira.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas ton lit. lui dit Santana.

-Comment ça ? demanda t-elle.

-Et bien, j'ai jeté votre lit et le voisin qui était là tout à l'heure m'a aidé à en monter un autre. avoua Santana.

Rachel et Finn restèrent bouche bée.

-Du coup, je dors où ? reprit-elle.

-Dans le canapé ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Nan, nan, nan...Je suis votre invitée...On me respecte. dit-elle en souriant.

Rachel soupira.

-Va dormir dans notre chambre...mais seulement deux jours ! lui dit Rachel.

Santana lui sourit.

-Kurt, est-ce que Finn et moi pouvons dormir dans ta chambre ? demanda Rachel.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kurt.

-Il n'y aura pas assez de place pour nous deux dans la canapé que Santana a acheté.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Elle a jetée le grand que l'on avait. répondit-il.

-Du coup, c'est oui ? demanda t-elle.

-Ouais, je vais dormir dans le canapé. lui dit-il.

-Merci Kurtie.

Rachel alla dans sa chambre pour prendre son pyjama, mais ne vit aucune de ses affaires...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Le réveillon**

-Santana ! s'écria-elle.

-Elle crie tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Santana en chuchotant.

Finn et Kurt acquiescèrent en faisant un signe de la tête.

-Je vous plains. leur dit-elle avant de se diriger vers Rachel.

-Où sont mes vêtements? demanda Rachel en fouillant tous les recoins de la chambre.

-Poubelle. déclara Santana.

-Hein ?!

-Tes habits n'étaient pas très jolis alors je les ai jetés.

-Mais...

-T'inquiète pas, je t'offre les miens. lui dit Santana.

-Tu...tu as vraiment tout jeté ? demanda Rachel.

-Ben oui ! J'allais pas te laisser t'habiller comme ça ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu une...housse ? lui demande t-elle.

-La grande housse blanche ? Bien sûr que je l'ai vue, je n'ai pas regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans par peur de retrouver un de tes vieux pull ! s'exclama t-elle.

Rachel se figea un moment avant de lui avouer quelque chose.

-Il...il y avait ma robe de mariage dedans...lui dit Rachel.

-Oh...Je...je ne savais pas...Je suis désolée. lui dit Santana.

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillaient.

-Je...j'irais t'en racheter une autre. reprit-elle.

Rachel ne parlait toujours pas. Finn fit irruption dans la pièce où se trouvait les deux jeunes femmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-il.

-Rien du tout. articula Rachel en continuant de fixer Santana.

Finn hocha la tête.

-C'est le réveillon les filles, venez préparer le dîner avec nous. leur dit-il.

-J...j'arrive. répondit Rachel.

Dès que Finn repartit dans la cuisine, Rachel ne manqua pas de mettre une claque à Santana.

-Ok...Celle là je l'ai méritée. dit Santana.

Rachel la regarda en étant folle de rage mais se retenait de ne pas lui sauter dessus car elle savait que Finn reviendrait intervenir et puis, elle voulait passer un bon réveillon.

Les quatre amis se réunirent autour de la table puis préparèrent plusieurs plats. Ils mangeaient et parlaient entre eux.

Soudain, Rachel se leva de table brutalement.

-Tout va bien Rach ? demanda Finn en souriant.

-J'ai juste besoin...d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes. dit-elle en courant vers la salle de bain.

-Ok, on pourrait parler sérieusement ? Je ne l'ai jamais dit auparavant mais le comportement de Rachel m'inquiète...vous ne lui direz pas ce que je vous dit ? demanda Kurt.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas mais...comment ça le comportement de Rachel t'inquiète ? répondit Finn.

-Et bien, au premier cours de danse, Rachel est partie en plein milieu de l'heure...Idem pour le cours de théâtre...Et puis, elle devient de plus en plus agaçante, toujours entrain de piquer une crise pour rien. avoua Kurt.

-C'est Rachel, qu'est ce que vous voulez ! elle a toujours été comme ça ! déclara Santana.

Rachel revint dans la pièce où se trouvait les trois amis.

-Alors, qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? demanda t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Rien du tout. répondit Finn.

-Absolument rien ! acquiesça Kurt.

-Bien !...Ça vous tente un karaoké ? proposa Rachel.

-Bien sur que oui ! s'exclama Santana.

Les quatre amis commencèrent à chanter et danser jusqu'à 1 heures du matin. Bref, un réveillon quoi !

Vers 2 heures du matin, Rachel commençait à être fatiguer.

-Tu me rejoins, je suis fatiguée. dit Rachel en regardant Finn.

-Déjà ? Je me souviens que l'année dernière tu ne t'aies pas endormie avant 5 heures du matin.

-Je sais mais là je suis vraiment crevée. Ça fait quelques heures que je ne tiens plus debout. répondit-elle.

-Tu vas bien au moins ? demanda Finn, inquiet.

-Finn, j'ai juste envie de dormir ! s'exclama-elle.

-Ok, ok. J'arrive. répondit-il.

-Rach, tu n'as qu 'à prendre ça. lui dit Santana en lui tendant un pyjama.

-Merci. répondit-elle en le saisissant.

Rachel se dirigea vers la chambre et enfila le pyjama que Santana lui avait donné. Finn s'allongea et elle fit de même. Rachel n'arrêtait pas de se retourner dans le lit.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Finn.

-Oui...enfin non..oui mais non...en fait, je ne sais pas...Ce n'est pas le même lit. dit-elle.

Finn la regarda avec étonnement.

-Tu es sur que ça va ? s'interrogea t-il.

-Oui, ça va...Je ne suis juste pas trop à l'aise avec ce matelas. répondit-elle.

-Et bien, c'est celui de Kurt, c'est sur que le matelas est plus mou. dit-il en souriant.

Finn ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir.

-Finn...dit-elle.

-Quoi ? demanda t-il en ayant toujours les yeux fermés.

-J'ai soif. répondit Rachel.

-Rachel, tu vient de boire i minutes et puis, je croyais que tu étais fatiguée. lui dit-il.

-Oui je sais, mais j'ai la gorge sèche. répondit-elle.

-Et bien, va boire un peu d'eau. lui dit Finn.

Elle se leva, alla prendre un verre d'eau puis partit faire un tour à la salle de bain avant de revenir dans la chambre. Finn s'était endormy alors pour ne pas le réveiller, elle se glissa dans le lit doucement, le fixa de longues minutes et s'endormit à son tour.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Disparition le matin de Noël**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur New York. Finn se réveilla lentement mais fut surpris de ne pas retrouver Rachel à coté de lui.

-Rach ?! s'écria t-il.

Personne ne répondit.

Il se leva et alla dans le salon.

-Hey ! lança t-il en voyant Kurt.

-Hey ! répondit-il.

Tu n'aurais pas vu Rachel par hasard ? demanda Finn.

-Non, pourquoi ? répondit Kurt.

-Et bien d'habitude, dès que je me réveille, je la vois qui m'attend en me fixant dans les yeux le matin.

-Flippant...répondit-il.

-Naaaan, pas du tout. lui dit Finn.

-Si tu le dis...bon, elle ne doit pas être très loin ! s'exclama Kurt.

Santana arriva dans le salon avec le sourire.

-J'ai bien dormi moi ! déclara t-elle.

-Il y en a qui n'ont pas eu la même chance que toi... dit Kurt en roulant des yeux.

-Ah oui, encore désolé Kurt. lui dit Finn.

-Bon, elle est où la Miss Berry ! s'exclama Santana.

-On ne sait pas non plus. avoua Finn.

-Je vais l'appeler. dit-elle.

Elle composa le numéro de son amie et attendit qu'elle décroche son téléphone.

-J'entends sa sonnerie de portable ! lança Finn.

Les trois amis suivirent le bruit de la sonnerie et retrouvèrent le téléphone de Rachel devant la porte d'entrée.

-Elle a du partir en oubliant son téléphone. dit Santana.

-Où est-ce qu'elle a pu aller ? demanda Finn inquiet.

-Je ne sais pas. répondit Kurt.

-J'ai pensé à vous acheter des cadeaux ! s'exclama Santana.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Santana et je n'ouvrirais aucun cadeaux tant que Rachel ne sera pas là. déclara Finn.

-Qui t'a dit qu'elle allait revenir ?! s'écria Santana.

-Je connais Rachel. Elle n'a pas pu partir sans raison. Et je sais qu'elle reviendra. répondit-il.

Santana haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quelques heures sont passées et Rachel n'était toujours pas rentrée.

-Je n'en peux plus. Je vais aller la chercher ! s'exclama Finn.

-On est à New York...Tu m'expliques comment tu veux la retrouver ?! s'étonna Kurt.

Finn reprit son souffle.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais cela fait maintenant 2 heures que Rachel n'a pas donné de nouvelles. répondit-il.

-Peut être qu'elle est retournée voir nos anciens amis dans L'Ohio pour

passer Noël avec eux ! s'exclama Kurt.

-Elle aurait pu me prévenir. Mais je vais quand même téléphoner à Sam, Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, Tina où même Puck. répondit Finn.

-Ok. dit-il.

Finn appela plusieurs de ses amis, et chacun d'entre eux ne savait pas où se trouvait Rachel. Il lui restait encore à appeler Quinn et espérait que cette dernière savait où pouvait se trouver sa fiancée.

-Allô...lança Finn.

-Finn ? C'est toi ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui c'est moi. Excuse moi de te déranger mais...on a perdu Rachel. Est-ce que tu saurais où elle est ?demanda t-il.

-Rachel est avec moi...et toute ma famille. répondit-elle.

-Oh et est-ce qu'elle va bien ? demanda Finn.

-Et bien...o..oui. répondit Quinn.

-Tu es sûr ? s'interrogea t-il.

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. dit-elle.

-Elle est chez toi ? demanda Finn.

-Non, chez ma tante dans le Queens. répondit-elle.

-Ah oui, tu m'y avais déjà emmené...Est-ce que tu pourrais me la passer ? demanda Finn.

Il entendait plusieurs enfants crier au téléphone.

-Quinn, tu es toujours la ?! s'écria t-il.

-Oui désolé, il y a les enfants de ma sœur...répondit Quinn.

-Repas de famille ? demanda t-il.

-Finn, c'est Noël. Réveille toi ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Oh oui désolé, j'avais oublié...Avec tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment, ce n'est pas vraiment Noël...Tu peux me passer Rachel s'il te plait ? demanda poliment Finn.

-Elle...ne veut pas te parler pour le moment. répondit Quinn.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda t-il sur un ton inquiet.

-N...non. Pas que je sache. répondit la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que tu me caches quelque chose ? demanda Finn.

-Non. dit-elle.

-Bien. Dis lui qu'elle m'appelle avec ton portable quand elle voudra me parler. Et dit lui que je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle. avoua t-il.

-J'ai mis le haut-parleur. Elle t'a entendu. Enfin...toute ma famille t'a entendu. répondit-elle.

-Oh d'accord. Merci. répondit-il.

-De rien. dit Quinn avant de raccrocher.

-Alors ? s'interrogea Kurt.

-Elle est avec Quinn. répondit Finn.

-Pourquoi Quinn ? Il me semble qu'elles ne s'appréciaient pas trop. lui dit-il.

-Bien, je pense qu'elles étaient amies. répondit Finn.

Finn et Kurt se tournèrent vers Santana qui parlait au téléphone.

-À qui tu parles ? demanda Finn.

-À Quinn. répondit-elle.

-Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose sur Rachel? s'interrogea t-il.

-Justement, je suis en train de demander. répondit Santana.

Quinn parlait au téléphone avec Santana et Finn et Kurt n'entendaient rien.

Soudain, Santana poussa un énorme rire.

-Celle-la c'est la meilleure de l'année ! s'exclama Santana en pleurant de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Santana ? demanda Kurt.

-Rachel...Rachel...

Elle rigolait tellement qu'elle n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot.

-Rachel quoi ? demanda Finn.

-Je...oh la la je suis morte ! dit-elle en continuant de rire.

-Santana ! dis moi ce qu'elle t'a dit ! s'exclama Finn.

-Je regrette, je ne peux pas. Elle m'a dit de ne pas te le dire. répondit-elle.

-S'il te plaît, on est ami. lui dit-il.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas. répondit Santana.

Finn soupira.

-Je vais aller la chercher ! s'exclama t-il.

-Ben non. Reste ! lui dit Santana.

-Non, la c'est trop ! J'ai envie de passer un bon Noël avec mes amis et ma fiancée. Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée à la chercher ! s'écria t-il.

-Bien, je viens avec toi. dit-elle.

-Vous allez où ? demanda Kurt confus.

-On va chez la tante de Quinn. répondit Finn.

-Je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Kurt.

-Ok. répondit t-il.

Santana, Finn et Kurt quittèrent l'appartement puis montèrent dans la voiture, direction Le Queens.

-On est arrivé ! lança Finn.

-Jolie maison. dit Santana.

Finn sourit puis sortit de la voiture. Santana et Kurt firent de même puis ils toquèrent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Passage chez la famille Fabray et révélation**

Quinn ouvrit la porte, surprise de voir ses amis.

-Q...qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Quinn.

-Je suis venu voir Rachel. avoua Finn.

-Tu lui as dit Santana ?! demanda brusquement Quinn.

-Bien sur que non. répondit Santana.

-Ok. Entrez ! s'exclama elle.

-Merci. répondit Finn.

Quand il entra avec Santana et Kurt, il vit une quinzaine de personnes.

Toute la famille de Quinn salua les trois amis.

-B...bonjour...bonjour...oui bonjour...bonjour...Bon elle est où ?! demanda Finn en regardant Quinn.

-Finn, elle ne veut pas te parler. répondit-elle.

-J'ai besoin de lui parler et de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. lui dit Finn.

-Non, elle ne veut parler à personne, ça fait déjà quelques heures. répondit-elle.

-Quelques heures ? Elle est ici depuis combien de temps ? s'interrogea t-il.

-Et bien, vers 4 heures du matin, quand on déballait les cadeaux, Rachel a toqué et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle était en larmes, elle tremblait et elle m'a sauté dans les bras en me suppliant de l'aider.

-En larmes ? Elle tremblait? Qu'est ce qui a pu bien se passer ? se demanda Finn.

Quinn ne répondit pas. Soudain, la tante de Quinn descendit les escaliers.

-Quinn, j'ai essayer de parler à ton amie. Elle ne veut pas me parler et elle ne s'arrête pas de pleurer. lança sa tante Caroline.

-Elle pleure ? Où est-elle ? demanda t-il.

-Finn, je t'ai dit qu'elle ne veux pas te voir...répondit Quinn.

-J'ai besoin de la voir...S'il te plaît Quinn. demanda Finn.

-Elle est dans la chambre au deuxième étage, première porte à droite des escaliers. lui dit Caroline.

-Merci. répondit t-il en souriant.

-Tata ! s'exclama Quinn.

-Ben quoi ?! Il veut la voir. répondit-elle.

Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la chambre. Comme Quinn et sa tante étaient curieuses, elles montèrent aussi, en toute discrétion.

-Rach...l'appela Finn.

-Laisse moi tranquille. répondit Rachel d'une petite voix.

-Rach, ouvre moi. S'il te plaît, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. demanda Finn.

Elle ne répondit pas, seulement déverrouilla la porte et Finn put entrer.

Il la vit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué. lui dit-il.

Elle ne parla pas et n'osait pas le regarder.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ? reprit Finn.

Des larmes coulaient droit sur ses joues.

-Je ne pourrais jamais être une chanteuse à Broadway. lui dit-elle.

Finn soupira. Rachel disait tout le temps ça et il devait tout le temps la consoler.

-Rachel, est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de ça. On sait tout les deux que tu vas finir par percer à Broadway et jouer Fanny dans la comédie musicale Funny Girl. J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevée! s'exclama t-il.

-Finn...

-Rachel, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour que tu me parles encore de ça?! s'écria t-il.

Elle fit un signe de négation avec sa tête.

-Alors que se passe t il ?! lui demanda t-il furieusement.

-Finn...je...hier soir...je...

Ses mains tremblaient et elle recommençait à pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à former une phrase et bégayait.

-Rachel, dis moi. la supplie Finn.

-Je...ne me déteste pas si je te le dis. lui dit-elle.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te détester Rachel. Je t'aime et rien ne changera jamais. répondit-il en prenant ses mains.

-R...rien ? Tu...tu me le promets ? demanda t-elle en bégayant.

Il hocha la tête.

Finn...aide moi ! C'est un cauchemar ! déclara t-elle en pleurant plus fort. Elle s'assit sur le sol, en mettant sa tête dans ses genoux.

L'expression sur le visage de Finn était brisée, il lui était insupportable de la regarder, ça lui faisait mal de la voir dans cet état.

-Hey Rachel. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe. répondit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Elle leva sa tête et sanglotait de façon incontrôlable.

-On...on va avoir un bébé. dit-elle à voix basse.

-Hein ?! s'interrogea t-il en pensant mal entendre.

-Je suis...enceinte. articula t-elle un peu plus fort.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Une nouvelle inattendue**

Un silence se créa.

-Tu...Tu veux dire que...Quoi ?!

Elle baissa la tête et recommença à pleurer. Ça lui déchirait le cœur de la voir dans cet état alors il la prit tout simplement dans ses bras.

-Shhh ça va aller...Tout va bien se passer. lui dit-il pour la consoler.

Quinn et sa tante Caroline avaient tout entendu.

-Aww pauvre Rachel. lança Caroline.

-J'étais exactement dans le même cas qu'elle il y a quelques années. répondit Quinn.

Santana monta les escaliers.

-Alors comme ça, vous espionnez les gens ?! s'exclama Santana.

-Pas du tout. répondit la tante de Quinn.

Santana sourit et entra dans la chambre sans gène.

-Santana, qu'est ce que tu fais ?! s'exclama Quinn.

-Alors, Miss Berry a un polichinelle dans le tiroir ! plaisanta Santana.

Finn et Rachel sursautèrent.

-Tais toi Santana ! s'écria Finn.

-Oh ça va ! Au moins on sait pourquoi elle est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur. répondit-elle.

Finn leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bon elle part quand cette gosse ? Ça fait 7 heures qu'elle pleure ! s'exclama l'oncle de Quinn.

-Oh arrête ! La pauvre Rachel a besoin d'aide ! répondit Caroline.

-Ne vous disputez pas à cause de nous. leur dit Finn.

-Dépêchez vous de foutre le camp, j'aimerais passer un bon Noël avec ma famille ! continua l'oncle.

-On...on va y aller. dit Finn en descendant les escaliers avec Rachel.

Soudain, Kate, une autre tante de Quinn les aperçut.

-Awww ! Tu lui as enfin dit ! Félicitations à vous deux ! s'exclama Kate.

Toute la famille Fabray s'approcha de Rachel.

-Oui ! Félicitations ! s'exclama tout le monde.

Sur le coup, Rachel fondit en larmes.

-H..heu..n..non...ne pleure pas...je ne voulais pas... reprit Kate.

-C'est rien...c'est rien. répondit Rachel.

-Bon, souris Rachel ! C'est un événement magique dans la vie d'une femme ! Ton futur enfant est un cadeau de Dieu...commença Caroline.

-Heu tata...l'interrompit Quinn.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas et poursuivit son discours.

-Et en ce jour du 25 décembre, il te montre la naissance de son fils Jésus, notre sauveur...

-Tata, Rachel est...Juive. avoua Quinn.

Toute la famille de Quinn se tut.

-Hey Rach, on...on rentre ? demanda Finn en la regardant.

Elle sécha ses larmes et le regarda.

-Oui...on va rentrer. répondit-elle.

Il lui sourit puis la prit par la main.

-On se revoit un de ces quatre Quinn! s'exclama Finn.

-Oui, au revoir ! répondit-elle.

Toute la famille Fabray salua Rachel.

-Bon courage Rachel ! lança Caroline.

-Merci. répondit-elle.

Santana, Finn, Rachel et Kurt montèrent dans la voiture. Personne ne parlait.

-Hum...Moi je ne suis toujours pas au courant... lança Kurt.

Finn mit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Du coup...qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec...

-Elle est enceinte. le coupa Finn.

Kurt se figea.

-Oh...

-S'il vous plaît...Est-ce que on pourrait a...arrêter de parler de ça. dit Rachel en pleurant.

-Oui, on arrête. C'est promis. répondit Finn en l'étreignant.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'appartement et Santana se gara.

-On est arrivé. dit-elle.

Les quatre amis sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans l'appart.

Finn s'assit sur le canapé et regarda Rachel.

-Tu...tu devrais aller dormir. Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit. lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire pour l'aider. dit Finn en regardant Kurt.

-Je regrette, je ne sais pas non plus. répondit Kurt.

-Pssttt les gars ! s'exclama Santana.

-Quoi encore Santana ?! demanda Kurt.

-On peut déballer les cadeaux maintenant ? demanda t-elle.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment. On les déballera quand Rachel sera réveillée. répondit Kurt.

-Elle ne dort pas...Je la connais...Je sais qu'elle pleure. dit Finn.

-Ouais, elle passe son temps à chialer ! s'exclama Santana.

Finn la regarda avec un regard noir.

-Arrête ! s'écria t-il.

-C'est bon, on se détend. répondit-elle.

Finn se leva et alla dans la chambre. Il vit Rachel, allongée sur le lit, en larmes.

-Hey ma beauté. lança t-il en chuchotant.

Elle le regarda en faisant un léger sourire.

-Est-ce que...tu vas bien? demanda t-il en se doutant de la réponse.

-À ton avis ? lui dit-elle.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et ne regardait pas ailleurs que son ventre.

-Je...commença t-elle.

-Tu vas le garder ? la coupa t-il.

-À toi de me dire si tu te sens prêt à élever un enfant. répondit-elle.

-Et bien, je n'ai que 18 ans...Je ne pensais pas devenir papa si tôt.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je comprends. dit-elle.

-Mais c'est ton choix. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire de toute façon. lui dit-il.

-Bien sûr que si. Je ne peux pas prendre de décision toute seule. répondit-elle.

Il lui fit un sourire.

-Tu le sais depuis quand ? demanda-t-il.

-Hier, juste avant d'aller dormir. Je suis allé dans la salle de bain et...et...j'ai fait le test et...

Elle se remit à pleurer en essayant de terminer sa phrase.

-Et...

-Non, ne pleure pas. lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai voulu te réveiller mais je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir. Je suis désolée. Tu aurais du être le premier à être au courant. reprit-elle.

-C'est pas grave. répondit-il en lui faisant un bisous sur la tête.

Elle sécha ses larmes et laissa s'échapper un sourire de ses lèvres.

-Et si on laissait ça de côté pour aujourd'hui et qu'on fêtait Noël ? Ça te changerait les idées. proposa Finn.

Elle le regarda puis lui sourit.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison. répondit Rachel.

Finn se mit debout puis aida Rachel à se lever.

-Merci. lui dit-elle.

-De rien. répondit Finn.

Ils allèrent rejoindre Santana et Kurt dans le salon.

-Rach, c'est pour toi. lui dit Kurt en lui tendant un cadeau.

Elle le prit et sourit.

-Merci Kurt. répondit-elle.

Elle déchira l'emballage et découvrit 2 places pour aller voir sa comédie musicale préférée.

-Toi tu me connais. lui dit-elle.

-Ouiiii. répondit-il.

Santana donna un paquet à Rachel.

-Joyeux Noël Berry. lança t-elle.

En ouvrant le cadeau, elle vit plusieurs produits pour les soins du corps.

-Wow ! Merci Santana ! s'exclama Rachel.

-De rien. répondit-elle.

Rachel se retourna vers Finn qui lui fit un grand sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui offrir son cadeau.

Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, on put voir apparaître un ravissant sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était émerveillée et en même temps émue.

-Quand on était au lycée, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent donc la bague que je t'ai offerte ne coûtait pas chère, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai économisé pour t'offrir une vrai bague de fiançailles alors...j'espère que celle-ci te plait.

Elle lui sourit puis admira la magnifique bague scintillant de diamants.

-Si elle me plait ? Elle est magnifique ! s'exclama Rachel.

Finn sourit.

-Ravi qu'elle te plaise. lui dit-il.

-Mais tu as du dépenser une fortune ! s'écria-elle.

-Et bien pour être honnête...oui. Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te l'offrir. avoua Finn.

Elle lui sourit.

-Merci Finny ! lança t-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

-De rien princesse. répondit-il en souriant.

Rachel enleva l'ancienne bague de son doigt puis Finn lui enfila la nouvelle.

-Je t'aime. lui dit-il sincèrement en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime encore plus. répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Um um ! On est toujours là ! signala Santana.

-Oh excusez nous. répondit Rachel.

Kurt soupira.

-Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'installe avec eux. plaisanta t-il.

Santana ouvrit ses cadeaux puis Kurt et Finn firent de même.

Rachel sourit tout en regardant sa main nouvellement baguée, posée sur son ventre légèrement bombé. Elle retourna sa tête pour admirer la grande affiche de « Funny Girl » qui se trouvait sur le mur puis, son sourire se décomposa et elle regarda à nouveau son ventre...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : La Décision**

Une nouvelle journée commençait pour les quatre colocataires.

Finn se réveilla et ne vit pas Rachel à coté de lui. Il se mit à paniquer, pensant qu'elle était repartie. Mais cette dernière arriva avec un plateau où se trouvait le petit déjeuner.

-Hey, bien dormi mon chat ? demanda t-elle.

-Oui. Et toi ? répondit Finn.

-Oui merci. dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Finn ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le ventre de Rachel.

-Quoi ? demanda t-elle.

-R...rien. répondit-il.

Elle cacha son ventre avec son gilet.

-C'est bon. Ça ne se voit pas tant que ça ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Ben si, quand même un peu...mais ça m'intrigue...C'est de ma faute. dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Mais non...c'est aussi de la mienne. lui dit-elle.

-Tu...tu comptes le dire à tes pères ? demanda Finn.

-Non ! Ils vont me tuer si je leur dis. répondit-elle.

-Mais naaaan. dit-il.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda t-elle.

-Je vais juste prendre quelques tranches de bacon et des œufs. lui dit-il.

-Tout est là ! répondit-elle.

-Tu me connais. dit-il en souriant.

Finn commença à manger la nourriture qui était sur le plateau jusqu'à ce que Santana fit irruption dans la chambre avec sa valise à la main.

-Hey ! lança t-elle.

-Santana, tu aurais pu frapper ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Je sais mais il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose. dit Santana.

-On t'écoute. répondit Finn.

-Je pars aujourd'hui. dit-elle.

-Déjà ?! s'étonna t-il.

-Ben oui. Il faut que je parte au plus vite ! s'exclama-elle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Heuuu Allô ? Qui viendra dans quelques mois ? Le bébé du troll ! Et je n'ose pas imaginer son futur caractère si il tient de sa mère.

-Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. répondit Finn.

-Finn ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Je rigole ! lui dit-il.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

-De toute façon, je ne sais pas si je vais le garder. continua Rachel.

-Tu ne vas pas le garder ? demanda Santana.

-Non. Sinon, je ne pourrais plus poursuivre ma scolarité et je ne serais jamais chanteuse. répondit-elle.

Finn baissa la tête.

-Parfait ! Comme ça je pourrais rester ici plus longtemps ! s'exclama Santana.

-Non, tu pars demain. déclara Finn.

-Vous me détestez à ce point ?! demanda Santana.

-Non mais on aimerait bien récupérer notre chambre. répondit-il.

-Ok, je vous la redonne. Je prendrais le canapé. dit-elle.

-C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Rachel.

-Oui ! répondit-elle.

Rachel sourit.

-Bon, du coup, je pars quand ? demanda Santana.

-Tu n'as cas rester jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un appart. répondit Rachel.

-Vraiment ?! Awww je vous aime ! s'exclama-elle en faisant un câlin à Rachel.

Santana repartit dans le salon et un silence se créa.

-Tu...tu ne veux pas le garder ? demanda Finn en regardant Rachel.

-Je ne peux pas. Toi même tu le sais. Depuis que je suis petite, je rêve de jouer et de chanter dans des comédies musicales à Broadway. répondit-elle.

-Je sais mais en quoi ça changerait tes projets ? demanda t-il.

-Finn tu plaisantes ? Ça changerait tout ! Comment veux tu que j'obtienne un rôle en étant enceinte ? Et quand le bébé sera là, comment veux tu que je m'en occupe ?! s'exclama t-elle.

-Je pourrais m'en occuper. affirma t-il.

-Toi, t'occuper d'un bébé ? Il faudrait déjà que tu arrives à t'occuper de toi même. dit-elle.

Finn se figea.

-P...pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. reprit-elle.

-C'est bon, tu as raison, je ne suis bon à rien. dit-il en se levant du lit.

-Non, Finn reviens ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Je vais juste aller voir Kurt. dit-il.

Rachel baissa la tête.

-Hey Finn ! s'exclama Kurt en voyant son ami.

-Ouais, salut. répondit-il.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Kurt, inquiet.

-Oui je vais bien, c'est juste...Rachel. dit-il.

-Que ce passe t-il avec elle ? demanda Kurt.

-Et bien, j'aimerais bien garder le bébé mais elle n'a pas confiance en moi...La dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné, les pompiers ont du venir. répondit Finn.

-Ah oui...J'étais avec toi. répondit Kurt.

Rachel sortit de la chambre.

-Hey ! dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey ! répondit Kurt.

Rachel mit ses chaussures et enfila sa veste.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Finn.

-Chez le médecin, j'ai un rendez-vous pour une échographie. répondit-elle.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? s'interrogea t-il.

-Non, je préférerais que ce soit Santana qui m'accompagne. dit-elle.

-Moi ?! s'exclama Santana.

-Oui toi. répondit Rachel.

-Ok. J'arrive ! s'exclama-elle.

-Attend. Ce n'est pas à moi de venir ? demanda Finn.

-Mais non, ne te fatigue pas. répondit-elle.

-Mais...Je suis le père, c'est mon bébé. lui dit-il.

-Finn, ne fais pas ton jaloux. Tu viendras la prochaine fois. répondit-elle.

Santana et Rachel quittèrent l'appartement et montèrent dans un taxi.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu que je vienne d'ailleurs ? demanda Santana.

-Parce que j'ai un bonne nouvelle pour toi...j'ai pris ma décision et...je ne vais pas le garder. dit-elle.

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que...tu vas te faire avorter ?! s'exclama Santana.

-Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. Je tiens à ma carrière. répondit Rachel.

-Mais...

-Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit de ne pas le garder ?! s'écria Rachel.

-Mais je plaisantais...Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça...sérieusement Rachel, ne fais pas ça, je sais que tu vas le regretter. lui dit Santana.

Rachel la fixa un instant.

-Ma décision est prise Santana. déclara t-elle.

-Et bien sache que je ne te soutien pas dans cette action. répondit Santana.

-Ce n'est pas grave, parce que je ne regretterais rien. dit Rachel sur un ton déterminé.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le cabinet de radiologie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Premier rendez-vous chez le médecin**

Santana et Rachel arrivèrent chez le médecin et prirent place dans la salle d'attente.

-Regarde, un livre avec des conseils pour être une bonne maman. dit Santana en tendant un livre à Rachel.

-Je n'en veux pas. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! s'écria-elle.

-Mais, Rachel. Ce n'est pas qu'à toi de décider. Finn à aussi son mot à dire.

-Je me fous de ce que Finn pense. C'est ma vie qui va être gâchée, pas la sienne. répondit-elle.

-Tu as vraiment un sale caractère Rachel. Tu ne penses qu'à toi. lui avoua Santana.

Rachel soupira.

-Rachel Berry ? C'est à vous. dit le docteur.

Rachel et Santana se levèrent puis entrèrent dans le cabinet du médecin.

-Alors Rachel, vous êtes ici pour une échographie, c'est bien ça ? demanda le docteur.

-Oui, c'est ça. répondit Rachel.

-Bien, vous pouvez vous installer ! lança t-il.

Rachel s'allongea sur le fauteuil de consultation.

-Bon, je vous préviens, ça va être froid. dit le docteur avant de lui mettre du gel sur le ventre.

-Ah oui, effectivement ! s'exclama Rachel.

Le médecin plaça la sonde au milieu de son ventre.

-Savez-vous depuis combien de temps vous êtes enceinte ? demanda le docteur.

-Heuuuu...

-Bien nous allons le découvrir aujourd'hui...Sinon, qui êtes vous ? demanda le docteur à Santana.

-Moi, je suis son amie...en quelque sorte. répondit Santana.

-Ah, d'accord. dit le docteur en déplaçant la sonde.

Rachel regarda tristement le petit écran qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

-Ça va Rach ? demanda Santana.

-Oui, ça va. dit-elle en ayant des larmes dans ses yeux.

-Ben pourquoi tu pleures ? continua t-elle.

-C'est juste que...Je ne sais pas...mes yeux pleurent tout seul. dit-elle en pleurant.

-T'es chelou toi ! s'exclama Santana.

-C'est normal. dit le docteur.

-D'accord. Sinon, elle devra revenir quand pour la prochaine échographie ? demanda Santana.

-La 22ème semaine. répondit-il.

-Ça ne servira à rien, merci quand même. dit Rachel.

-Comment ça ? s'interrogea le docteur.

-Je ne vais pas le garder. répondit-elle.

-Vous en êtes sur ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, sure et certaine ! s'exclama-elle.

-Et bien, d'après ce que je vois, vous en êtes à 14 semaines. déclara le docteur.

-Yes ! Et bim ! s'exclama Santana.

Rachel lui fit un sourire.

-Ben quoi ? demanda Rachel.

-Tu ne peux plus avorter ! s'écria t-elle.

-Bien sur que si...n'est-ce pas docteur ? demanda t-elle, pas très convaincue.

-Je regrette Rachel, c'est trop tard. affirma t-il.

Rachel resta muette en fixant le docteur.

-Vous...vous en êtes sûr ? finit-elle par articuler.

-Oui, absolument. dit-il.

-Et merde...Vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception pour moi ? demanda Rachel.

-Non, c'est interdit. lui dit-il.

-Oh...

Rachel avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Vous...n'allez pas pleurer j'espère. Je veux dire, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! s'exclama le docteur.

-Une bonne nouvelle ?! Vous vous foutez de moi ! Ma vie entière est fichue ! s'écria-elle.

-Calmez-vous Rachel, vous devriez être contente. Vous allez avoir un bébé ! reprit-il.

-Contente ?! Mais je n'en veux pas moi de ce truc là dans mon ventre ! s'exclama-elle.

-Rachel ! Calme-toi ! s'écria Santana.

-Mais comment veux tu que je me calme ! Tu...tu...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à pleurer.

-Hey Rach...ça va aller. la consola Santana.

-Je suis désolée...c'est juste que...je n'en peux plus. dit-elle.

-Je sais, je sais. répondit Santana en étreignant Rachel.

-Je ne pourrais pas rester une minute de plus ! déclara Rachel en se levant.

-A...attendez...Je n'ai pas fini et vous n'avez pas payé ! s'écria le docteur.

-Venez, je vous fais un chèque. lui dit Santana.

Elle paya puis prit une sucette qui se trouvait dans un pot à bonbons sur le bureau du docteur.

-Tiens, Rachel a été courageuse ! plaisanta Santana.

-Laisse-moi. répondit Rachel en quittant le bâtiment.

Santana et Rachel montèrent dans le taxi pour rejoindre l'appartement...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Reprise des cours**

-Heyy ! On est de retour ! s'exclama Santana en entrant dans l'appartement.

Rachel s'assit sur le canapé et restait muette.

-Hey. Est-ce que tout s'est bien déroulé ? demanda t-il.

-Et bien, oui...enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle pète un câble. répondit Santana.

-Encore ? dit-il en regardant Rachel.

-Surtout ne lui parle pas. Conseille d'ami. Elle a été lourde durant tout le trajet. lui avoua t-elle.

-Oh.

-Ouais...Et félicitation ! Tu vas être papa ! s'exclama Santana.

-Rachel n'en veut pas. dit -il en baissant la tête.

-Elle en est à 14 semaines, elle est obligée de le garder. lui dit-elle.

-V...vraiment ? s'interrogea Finn en souriant.

-Yep.

-Mais...Elle peut toujours le faire adopter nan ? demanda t-il.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je l'adopterais moi ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Tu ferais ça ? S'interrogea t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mes amis ! répondit-elle.

Finn lui sourit.

-Hey Rach... l'interpella Kurt.

Rachel ne lui répondait pas.

-Tu sais...Si tu as besoin d'aide...Je serais toujours là pour toi. continua t-il.

Elle se mit à pleurer et Kurt la prit dans ses bras.

-Shhh ça va aller. lui dit-il.

Finn s'avança vers eux.

-Um Rachel, tu comptes retourner en cours ou...

-Oui. J'y retourne aujourd'hui. répondit-elle.

-T'es sûr ? C'est pas un peu trop tôt ? demanda t-il.

Soudain, le téléphone de Kurt sonna.

-Ah, je dois aller en cours ! s'exclama Kurt.

Rachel se leva d'un bond.

-Je viens avec toi. dit-elle.

-Um Rach, je pense que tu devrais rester ici encore quelques jours. Et j'aimerais qu'on parle...de notre futur. lui dit Finn.

-Finn, on parlera de ça quand je rentre ok ? Les cours c'est important pour moi. répondit-elle en mettant sa veste.

-Mais...Notre avenir est encore plus important ! s'exclama t-il.

-On en parlera plus tard...Je te le promets. dit-elle en lui tenant ses mains.

-Mais...

À tout à l'heure ! s'exclama t-elle en ignorant Finn.

Rachel et Kurt sortirent de l'appartement et montèrent dans un taxi, direction la Nyada.

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils descendirent du taxi puis Rachel regarda Kurt.

-Si quelqu'un s'en prend à moi. Tu me défendras ? demanda t-elle.

-Bien sûr. lui répondit-il.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire puis ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Rachel vit une bande de 3 étudiantes se diriger vers elle.

-Salut Rachel ! S'exclama l'une des filles.

-Um salut. Répondit-elle.

-On a apprit la nouvelle. Félicitation. Lui dit-elle.

-La nouvelle ? Mais...mais qui vous l'a dit ? S'interrogea Rachel.

Les étudiantes regardèrent Kurt.

-Um et bien...commença t-il.

-Nan, c'est pas grave. Lui dit-elle.

-On voulait te dire qu'on on est vraiment désolé pour toi. Tu as vraiment du courage de le garder. Personnellement j'aurais avorté, ça aurait craint pour ma carrière. Continua une autre.

Rachel l'écoutait tête baissée, en retenant ses larmes.

-Et aussi on voulait te prévenir qu'un grand spectacle va être monté à la Nyada. Et des producteurs y assisteront. déclara une étudiante.

Rachel releva la tête.

-Ah bon ? s'interrogea t-elle.

-Oui. Tu n'as cas aller voir les affiches dans la salle de Madame Secca, c'est elle qui organise le spectacle.

-Et bien, merci. J'irais jeté un coup d'œil. répondit Rachel.

Les 3 trois étudiantes repartirent en direction la sortie, tandis-que Kurt et Rachel allèrent en cours de théâtre. Après 3 heures de travail, Rachel et Kurt sortirent de la salle.

-Rach, je voulais te dire que je ne rentre pas avec toi et Finn aujourd'hui. Je dois aller chez des amis et je ne rentrais pas avant minuit alors ne m'attendaient pas. lui dit Kurt.

-Um ok. On se voit demain ! s'exclama t-elle.

Rachel sortit de l'établissement et rejoignit la voiture où l'attendait Finn.

-Coucou mon cœur ! lança t-elle.

-Hey ! Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui et toi ? répondit-elle.

-Je vais bien...Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ? s'interrogea t-il.

-Ça ? Juste un coupon avec les horaires des auditions pour un grand spectacle qui va être donné à la Nyada. répondit Rachel.

-Un spectacle ? Des auditions ? Tu vas y participer ? demanda Finn.

-Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama-elle.

-Et tu penses que tu peux obtenir un rôle en étant...

-Oui. Ça ne se voit presque pas. Personne ne pourra s'en douter. lui dit Rachel.

-Si tu le dis.

Une fois arrivé, Finn et Rachel entrèrent dans l'appartement et aperçurent Santana.

-Hey ! lança Santana.

-Um salut Santana. répondit Finn.

Il regarda Rachel puis, Santana.

-Um Santana, est-ce que tu pourrais sortir un moment. Je dois parler à Rachel. S'il te plaît. demanda Finn poliment.

-Oui, pas de problème. J'allais sortir de toute façon. Je dois aller boire un coup avec des amis. répondit Santana.

Elle enfila ses chaussures puis prit sa veste et sortit de l'appartement.

-De quoi voulais tu me p...

-De notre avenir...de notre bébé. la coupa Finn.

-Oh...écoute, j'ai pas le temps. Je...je dois aller dormir.. répondit Rachel

-Dormir ? Il n'est même pas encore 7h.

-Je sais mais...Je..je suis fatiguée. Tu peux comprendre ça ?

Finn soupira.

-S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'en parler...maintenant.

-Finn, on a encore le temps tu sais.

-Non, il faut qu'on prenne une décision. Rachel...s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on en parle. la supplia Finn.

-Et bien...D'accord. répondit Rachel.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et commencèrent à entamer une longue discussion à propos de leur avenir.

-Alors c'est bon ? On est d'accord ? On le garde ? questionna Finn.

-Oui, mais on fait comme on a dit, c'est toi qui aura le plus grand rôle parental.

Finn acquiesça et sourit. C'est alors que Santana fit irruption dans l'appartement.

-Salut les gars ! lança t-elle.

-Salut Santana. répondit Finn.

-Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda t-elle.

-Et bien...

-Ça ne te regarde pas. le coupa Rachel.

Santana soupira.

-La voilà qu'elle recommence ! s'exclama t-elle.

Finn soupira et Rachel bâilla.

-T'es fatiguée ? demanda Finn en regardant Rachel.

-Ouais...beaucoup. répondit-elle.

-Viens.

Finn porta Rachel et l'emmena dans leur chambre puis, la déposa délicatement sur leur lit.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? demanda t-il.

-Oui. Tu peux me déplier la couverture sur mes jambes s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr.

Il prit la couverture et l'étendit sur ses jambes.

-Merci. lui dit-elle.

-Autre chose ? s'interrogea t-il.

Elle tapota le lit en se mordant la lèvre.

-Viens !

Il lui sourit puis s'allongea à côté d'elle. Rachel se blottit dans ses bras et le regarda.

-Ça va ? demanda t-il.

-Tu sais très bien que quand je suis avec toi, tout va très bien. répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui sourit puis l'embrassa tendrement. Elle l'embrassa en retour. Finn se plaça au dessus d'elle et commença à embrasser son cou avec passion puis il lui fit un suçon. Santana était assise sur le canapé en train de prendre quelques selfies avec son téléphone quand elle commença à entendre les petits gémissements de Rachel.

-Mais qu'est ce que...

Très vite, elle intervint dans la chambre.

-Oh hé ! Vous voulez pas nous faire des jumeaux tant que vous y êtes ! s'exclama Santana.

Rachel sursauta et regarda Santana en remontant sa robe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Et bien j'habite ici. répondit-elle.

-Mais pourquoi tu...laisse tomber. lui dit-elle.

-Pourquoi quoi ? s'interrogea Santana.

-Pourquoi tu entres dans notre chambre ! On a le droit à une vie privée ! s'exclama-elle.

Santana soupira.

-On vit à quatre ici. On ne fait pas ce que l'on veut. lui répondit Santana.

-Bon aller, je vous laisse. Dormez bien ! s'exclama t-elle en leur faisant un clin d'œil.

Santana quitta la chambre et alla sur le canapé.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle emménage ici. dit Rachel en regardant Finn.

-Je t'écouterais la prochaine fois. répondit-il.

Rachel éteignit la lumière puis elle s'endormit dans les bras de son fiancé.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Fille ou garçon ?**

3 semaines plus tard.

Rachel était en train de discuter avec Santana tout en préparant le petit déjeuner. Quand Finn sentit l'odeur des pancakes, il se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

-Hey ! s'exclama t-il.

Rachel lui sourit.

Finn jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier puis regarda Rachel.

-C'est aujourd'hui ! lança Finn, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui ! répondit Rachel.

-De quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? s'interrogea Santana.

-On va enfin découvrir si c'est une fille ou un garçon. répondit Rachel.

-Oh génial !...Je peux venir avec vous ? demanda t-elle.

Finn et Rachel se regardèrent.

-Et bien, on voulait y aller juste tous les deux. répondit Finn.

-Oh ok. C'est pas grave. Je comprends. leur dit Santana.

Kurt se leva puis alla dans la cuisine.

-Salut tout le monde ! lança t-il.

-Hey Kurtie ! répondit Rachel.

-Quoi de bon à manger ? demanda Kurt.

-Pancakes. répondit-elle.

Les quatre amis s'assirent puis commencèrent à manger.

-Terminé ! déclara Finn en se levant.

-Déjà ?! s'exclama Santana.

-Ouais. répondit-il en allant dans la chambre.

-Wow. Il a été rapide. continua t-elle.

Rachel, Kurt et Santana commençaient à parler entre eux mais, en seulement quelques secondes, Finn les interrompirent en revenant dans la cuisine.

-T'es déjà habillé ? s'étonna Rachel.

-Oui, je suis vraiment pressé ! s'exclama t-il.

-Je vois ça. répondit-elle.

Elle regarda l'horloge et fut abasourdie par l'heure.

-Vite Rach ! Ton rendez vous est dans 40 minutes ! lui fit remarquer Finn.

-Oh mince ! On va être en retard ! s'écria Rachel.

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain pour suivre son rituel d'hydratation et par la même occasion, se maquiller. Puis, elle y sortit tout aussi vite, pour aller s'habiller dans sa chambre.

Finn enfila sa veste et attendit Rachel devant la porte d'entrée. Elle se précipita vers lui puis ils se rendirent au rendez-vous. Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination puis sortirent de la voiture pour entrer dans le bâtiment où ils prirent place dans la salle d'attente.

Rachel feuilletait les magazines tandis-que Finn notait des idées de prénoms sur une feuille.

-Ça y est ! s'exclama t-il.

Rachel le regarda étonnamment.

-Quoi ? s'interrogea t-elle.

-J'ai trouvé le meilleur prénom de tous les temps si c'est une fille. répondit-il.

-Dis moi.

-Que penses tu de « Drizzle »?

-Heuuu...Drizzle ?

-Ouais ! Ça veut dire « petite pluie ». Je trouve ça plutôt mignon. Je l'avais déjà suggéré à Quinn quand elle était enceinte mais elle trouvait ce nom...ridicule. dit-il.

-Heu...Je pense qu'on va trouver plus simple. lui dit Rachel.

-Oh...ok. Et que penses tu de « Dagwood » pour un garçon ? proposa Finn, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Hum...Hein ? Quoi ?! s'exclama t-elle.

-Ben oui, je trouve ça chou, non ? s'interrogea t-il.

Elle le regarda en faisant un signe de négation.

-Non, non, non !...C'est hors de question qu'on appelle notre bébé comme ça ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Oh...

-Et puis...C'est pas un nom de sandwich ?! s'exclama-elle.

Il la regarda en souriant.

-Eh si. répondit-il.

Rachel éclata de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouva un magnifique prénom. Tu sais, on a encore le temps. le rassura Rachel.

-Oui, je sais. répondit-il.

-Rachel Berry ! s'exclama le docteur.

Rachel se leva, serra la main du docteur et entra dans le bureau avec Finn.

-Alors, c'est votre deuxième rendez-vous. C'est bien ça? s'interrogea le médecin.

Rachel acquiesça.

-Bien. Et puis-je savoir ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis? s'interrogea t-il.

-Et bien...disons que c'est une longue histoire. répondit Rachel.

-Oh d'accord. Bon, vous pouvez ôter votre haut et aller vous allonger là-bas. dit-il en la regardant.

-D'accord. répondit-elle en retirant son haut.

Elle se plaça sur le fauteuil de consultation et le médecin commença à l'examiner.

Après de longues minutes, le médecin eut fini.

-Et voilà ! Je vous annonce que c'est une fille et un garçon! Comment vous allez les appeler? s'interrogea t-il.

-Heuu...une fille et un garçon?! s'étonna Finn.

-Oui. répondit-il.

-Mais heuuu. continua Finn en regardant étrangement l'écran.

-Ben quoi? Je croyais que vous étiez au courant que c'était des jumeaux, non?

Rachel fut surprise puis sourit mais Finn semblait confus.

-Hum...des jumeaux?! s'interrogea t-il.

-Oui. répondit le médecin.

-Mais...comment...ce n'est pas son ventre...

Rachel prit la main de Finn pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose. lui dit-elle.

-Mais Rachel! Tu m'expliques comment tu peux rester calme ?! On...on va avoir deux enfants! Tu te rends compte?! Deux putain de gosses! s'écria t-il.

Rachel lâcha sa main et resta bouche-bée.

Finn reprit son souffle et baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolé Rach. Je ne voulais pas...C'est juste que...ça va être compliqué...on a pas encore de travail et...

N'en revenant toujours pas, il mit sa tête entre ses mains et continua:

-Et merde ! Deux gosses !

-Finn. l'interrompit Rachel.

Il la regarda.

-Je sais que ça va être difficile mais...Je te promets qu'on va réussir. Je travaillerais en tant que serveuse au café d'en face et Kurt pourra prendre un petit boulot aussi. Il nous aidera.

Finn sourit légèrement et l'étreignit.

-Je ferais pareil. Je te promets d'être là, peut importe la situation.

Rachel sourit.

-Et tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Un ou deux, ça change quoi ! s'exclama t-elle.

Rachel prit son carnet de chèques puis paya le docteur.

-Voilà, c'est tout bon! s'exclama t-elle en mettant sa veste.

-Bon, je vous rappelle que la prochaine échographie est à la 32ème semaine.

-Oui, je sais. Au revoir! lança Rachel.

-Au revoir. répondit le médecin.

Finn et Rachel sortirent de chez le docteur et rentrèrent à l'appart.

-On est de retour! s'exclama Finn.

Santana sourit.

-Hey! Comment ça s'est passé? s'interrogea t-elle.

-Plutôt bien. répondit Rachel.

-Alors? C'est une fille où un garçon? demanda-t-elle en s'impatientant.

-Les deux! répondit Rachel.

-Les deux? s'interrogea t-elle.

-Ce sont des jumeaux. poursuivit Rachel.

-Oh...ben je vais vraiment partir alors. Deux comme Rachel, je ne vais pas le supporter. dit Santana.

Rachel soupira.

Kurt fit irruption dans la pièce où se trouvaient ses 3 amis.

-Hey hey! s'exclama t-il.

-Hey! répondit Finn.

-Oh Kurt, il faut que je te dise quelque chose! s'exclama Rachel

-Bien sûr, dis-moi.

-On va avoir 2 bébés !

-Heuuu 2 bébés ? s'interrogea t-il.

-Oui, ce sont des jumeaux! s'exclama Rachel.

Kurt sourit.

-C'est génial! Vous savez déjà comment vous allez les appeler? s'interrogea t-il.

-On a déjà réfléchi dans la voiture mais on ne sait pas encore. lui dit Rachel.

-Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous aider. proposa t-il.

-Non merci, ça ira. On va trouver. De toute manière il nous reste encore 4 mois.

Finn sourit.

-Je pense que Kurt pourrait quand même nous aider. On est jamais d'accord sur les prénoms. dit-il.

-Franchement, j'avais trouvé le meilleur prénom pour notre fille, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'aimes pas! s'exclama Rachel.

-Rachel, tu voulais appeler notre fille Barbra! s'écria Finn.

-C'est quand même mieux que Drizzle ! répondit violemment Rachel.

Finn soupira.

-Et notre fils, tu voulais l'appeler Riff Raff comme ce gars dans la comédie musical "The Rocky Horror Picture Show"! s'exclama Finn.

-Ben quoi? Je trouve que c'est original ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Bon, il y a moyen que vous vous taisiez et que vous partagiez vos idées sans avoir besoin de crier! les interrompit Santana.

Rachel soupira et s'assit sur le canapé.

-On va vous laisser du temps pour que vous réfléchissiez...ensemble. leur dit Santana en quittant l'appart avec Kurt.

Finn et Rachel commencèrent alors à discuter des prénoms de leurs futurs bébés. Environ 1 heure après, Santana et Kurt rentrèrent puis aperçurent Finn en train de faire des bisous sur le ventre de Rachel qui était allongée sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font encore ces deux là! lança Santana.

Rachel et Finn les regardèrent.

-Hey ! s'exclama Finn.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Un petit troisième? plaisanta Santana.

-Naaaan. Je fais la connaissance de nos jumeaux. Ils bougent. répondit Finn.

-Oh...Je peux? demanda Santana.

-Bien sûr. répondit Rachel.

Santana s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur son ventre.

-Ah ouais. Je les sens. dit-elle en souriant.

Rachel sourit.

-Ca ne te fait pas mal quand ils te donnent des coups de pieds? s'interrogea t-elle.

-Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que quand ils sont réveillés la nuit, je ne peux pas dormir parce qu'ils sont très énergiques.

Santana sourit.

-Bon, vous vous êtes mis d'accord sur des prénoms? s'interrogea Santana.

Rachel acquiesça.

-Mais c'est une surprise, on vous le dira à la naissance des jumeaux.

Santana soupira.

-Pfff

-Bon, moi je vais me coucher. dit Rachel en bâillant.

-Je te rejoins dans une minute ma beauté! s'exclama Finn.

Rachel sourit et alla dans la chambre. Finn fit de même puis Kurt alla se coucher tandis que Santana s'endormit sur le canapé.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: Triste aveu**

Une toute nouvelle journée commençait pour les 4 amis. Santana était debout la première et préparait le petit-déjeuner. Kurt se réveilla peu de temps après et rejoignit Santana dans la cuisine.

-Hey ! lança Kurt.

Santana lui sourit.

-Bien dormi? demanda t-elle.

-Oui et toi?

-Ouais, ça va. répondit-elle.

-Où sont Finn et Rachel? s'interrogea Kurt.

-Toujours en train de dormir je suppose. répondit Santana.

-Ces deux là alors! s'exclama t-il.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Finn se réveilla et regarda l'heure.

-Hey Rach. Tu dois aller en cours. Tu vas être en retard.

-Laisse moi dormir. répondit Rachel, les yeux encore fermés.

-Rach, il est 6h30 et tu mets 1 heure à te préparer.

-Je t'ai dit de me laisser dormir. Je suis fatiguée. dit-elle.

-Je sais bien mais il faut que tu te lèves. En plus il y a ton audition pour le spectacle des Misérables.

-M'en fou, j'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je me sens pas bien.

-Rachel, arrête de mentir. Tu étais en pleine forme hier.

-Je sais mais pas aujourd'hui. Laisse moi un jour de repos.

-Allez Rach. dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Elle le poussa hors du lit.

-Pars! s'écria t-elle.

Finn soupira.

-Tu fais chier ! s'exclama t-il en quittant la chambre.

Kurt et Santana continuaient de parler puis ils aperçurent Finn.

-Hey ! lança Santana.

Finn ne répondit pas et s'assit devant Kurt.

-Ça va ? s'interrogea Kurt.

-Ouais...et toi ? répondit Finn.

-Je vais bien, merci. T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda t-il.

Pendant ce temps, Rachel se colla à la porte pour écouter leur conversation.

-Ouais, c'est juste...Rachel. J'en peux plus. Tous les jours il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et puis hier, on s'est disputé pendant au moins 30 minutes. Il nous a fallu du temps avant qu'on s'écoute. lui dit Finn.

-Oh tu sais, Rachel à beau être ma meilleure amie, il y a des jours où je ne la supporte plus. lui avoua Kurt.

-Oui, je sais mais...elle n'est plus la même qu'avant...

-Vous n'allez pas rompre j'espère.

-Nan...nan...bien sûr que nan...

Kurt le fixa.

-Oh..

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec elle. Elle a besoin de moi avec les bébés tout ça...

-Tu te sens obligé de rester parce qu'elle est enceinte, hein? Sinon tu n'hésiterais pas à partir? demanda Kurt.

-Je...

Finn se leva, alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et alluma la télé.

Rachel retenait ses larmes, se reprit et ouvrit la porte.

-Hey tout le monde ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Hey Rach. répondit Kurt.

Elle s'assit et regarda Finn depuis la salle à manger.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda Kurt.

-Heuuu oui. Je veux bien. répondit-elle en continuant de fixer Finn.

-Tiens. lui dit Kurt en lui tendant une assiette avec quelques pancakes.

-Merci. répondit-elle en la saisissant.

Elle commença à manger et ne quittait pas Finn des yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va Rachel? s'interrogea Kurt.

-Oui. répondit-elle sèchement.

Finn se retourna et la regarda puis elle tourna la tête.

-Bon, je vais me préparer. Je reviens tout de suite. dit-elle.

Rachel alla dans la salle de bain afin de se maquiller puis se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller.

-C'est bon, je suis prête! s'exclama t-elle.

Kurt sourit puis lui tendit son sac. Elle le prit puis le remercia.

-Merci Kurtie.

Finn s'approcha d'elle et se pencha mais elle tourna la tête et quitta l'appartement.

-Heu..

Kurt suivit Rachel puis ils montèrent dans un taxi direction la Nyada. Durant le trajet, Rachel lui avoua qu'elle avait tout entendu derrière la porte mais Kurt se sentit gêné et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser puis lui proposa de régler plus tard ce problème avec Finn.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19: L'audition**

En arrivant, de grandes affiches étaient collées sur les portes du bâtiment. Il y avait inscrit le titre en gros "Les Misérables" et les horaires auxquelles commençaient les auditions pour les différents rôles. Rachel alla à l'auditorium et prit place sur une chaise en attendant son tour. Elle était nerveuse, elle avait besoin de réussir cette audition et d'obtenir le premier rôle car elle savait très bien que des personnes célèbres assisteraient au spectacle. C'était pour elle, la chance de se faire remarquer. Elle écoutait les autres étudiants interpréter leurs chansons qui venaient des plus grands classiques de Broadway tels que Hamilton, Wicked, West Side Story, The Lion King et diverses autres comédies musicales. Madame Secca accompagnée de Mademoiselle July, appela Rachel.

-Rachel Berry ! l'appela t-elle.

Rachel souffla un grand coup et prit place sur la scène de l'auditorium.

-Heu Bonjour, je m'appelle Rachel Berry et...

-C'est bon, on sait qui t'es Schwimmer ! Chante maintenant ! s'exclama Cassandra.

Madame Secca la regarda en clignant des yeux.

-Oui, bien sûr. Tout de suite mademoiselle July. Je vais vous interpréter la chanson "Only The Very Best" de la comédie musicale "Starmania".

-Original, c'est la première chanson qu'on entend qui est tirée d'une comédie musicale française. chuchota Madame Secca.

Rachel sourit puis commença à chanter. Ses deux professeurs la regardaient et prenaient quelques notes. A la fin de la chanson, elles l'applaudirent.

-Merci Miss David Schwimmer, les résultats seront annoncés demain à 8 heures tapante à l'auditorium ! déclara Cassandra.

Rachel acquiesça et sortit de l'auditorium pour suivre ses autres cours de la journée. Le soir, elle rejoignit Kurt devant la Nyada et ils rentrèrent en taxi.

-Tu ne vas pas te disputer avec Finn en rentrant j'espère. lui dit Kurt.

-Non, je ne lui parle plus. répondit Rachel.

-Allez Rachel, il a dit ça sur le coup de la colère, il ne le pensait pas. dit-il.

-Bien sûr qu'il le pensait ! Hier, quand on cherchait les prénoms, il m'a crié dessus ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Tu as forcément du lui dire quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu.

-Non...Je ne lui ai rien dit pour l'énerver ! répondit-elle.

Kurt soupira.

-Mouais...Vous parlerez de ça ensemble.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'appartement, Kurt paya le chauffeur et il entra dans l'appart avec Rachel.

-On est de retour! s'exclama Kurt.

Rachel baissait les yeux pour ne pas regarder Finn.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Rach ? Ton audition s'est mal passée ? demanda Finn sur un ton inquiet.

Rachel ne lui répondit pas.

-Rach. dit-il en mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Heu je suis désolé. Est-ce que ça va ? s'interrogea t-il en enlevant sa main.

-Non ! Non ça ne va pas ! s'exclama t-elle.

-J'ai dit pas de dispute, j'ai pourtant été clair ! s'écria Kurt.

-Mais...Qu'est ce que...demanda Finn, confus.

-J'ai entendu ta conversation de ce matin avec Kurt quand j'étais dans la chambre! Tu voulais partir ? Alors fais le ! Rien ne te retient, tu sais! Je pourrais élever nos enfants sans ton aide ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Mais Rachel...Je...

-Pars ! s'écria t-elle.

-Rach...

-Je t'ai dis de dégager ! Je ne veux plus de te voir ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Et tu veux que j'aille où ?! Dormir dans la rue ?! s'exclama Finn.

-Pourquoi pas ! De toute façon un déchet de plus dans la rue ne changera pas grand chose ! s'exclama t-elle.

Finn et Kurt restèrent bouche-bée.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Mes enfants s'appelleront Barbra et Riff Raff, que tu le veuilles ou non!

-Ce sont nos enfants ! Pas que les tiens ! s'exclama Finn.

Rachel roula des yeux et alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

-T'as qu'à dormir dans ma chambre, je dormirais avec Santana sur le canapé. Elle est plutôt lesbienne et je suis plutôt gay alors ça devrait le faire...

Finn lui sourit.

-Merci Kurt mais je pense que je devrais dormir dans ma chambre, ce n'est pas que celle de Rachel.

-Heu non, non, non! J'ai pas envie d'une autre dispute, va dormir dans ma chambre et tu lui parleras un autre jour.

Finn acquiesça et alla dans la chambre de Kurt puis s'endormit dans son lit. Santana rentra de soirée et s'avachit sur le canapé sans même que Kurt eut le temps de lui demander si ça ne l'embêtait pas qu'il dorme avec elle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20: Les résultats**

Rachel se leva tôt, elle était impatiente de découvrir les résultats de l'audition. Elle prépara son petit-déjeuner et alla rapidement se préparer. Kurt se réveilla et alla la rejoindre dans le salon.

-Tu es déjà habillée ? s'interrogea t-il toujours la voix endormie.

-Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Si tu veux je pourrais venir avec toi à l'auditorium.

Rachel acquiesça.

-Je veux bien. répondit-elle.

Kurt la regarda.

-C'est quoi cette petite mine toute triste ? s'interrogea Kurt.

-C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Finn se réveilla et se colla contre la porte pour les écouter parler.

-Dis-moi. Je suis ton meilleur ami.

Rachel le regarda.

-C'est par rapport à Finn...J'avais vraiment tout prévu. Aller à New York avec Finn et toi, suivre mes cours à la Nyada, me faire remarquer, avoir du succès à Broadway. Et après ma réussite, me marier à l'homme de ma vie, vivre avec lui et l'encourager à poursuivre ses rêves de devenir acteur et puis, quand on aurait été prêt tous les deux, avoir un ou deux enfants et être heureux jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Hey Rachel, c'était un très beau projet. Tout peut encore se réaliser.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Il va partir très loin de moi, se marier à quelqu'un d'autre, avoir d'autres enfants...alors que moi je serais ici, avec Santana, les jumeaux et toi et je ne retrouverais jamais quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que Finn. C'était mon âme-sœur et je l'aime. avoua t-elle.

Finn sourit en étant ému.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. Je sais que Finn t'aime aussi.

-Après ce que je lui ai dit hier ? Aucune chance, il me déteste.

-Mais non Rachel. Ne dis pas ça.

Rachel regarda son ventre.

-Ces bébés sont arrivés trop tôt. Ils me gâchent la vie.

-Ils ne te gâchent pas la vie. Il vont te permettre d'évoluer. lui répondit Kurt.

Rachel lui fit un léger sourire.

-Bon aller, vas te préparer. On doit partir dans pas longtemps. lui dit Rachel.

-Oui, j'y vais tout de suite.

Kurt prit son petit déjeuner en vitesse et partit s'habiller.

-Je suis prêt ! s'exclama t-il.

-Bien ! répondit Rachel.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et se rendirent à l'auditorium de la Nyada.

Madame Secca et Mademoiselle July étaient debout devant une foule d'étudiants.

-Déjà, bonjour à tous. Ma collègue et moi-même avons eu une longue discussion hier, à propos de qui pourrait jouer tel ou tel rôle. C'était difficile car vous méritez tous d'avoir un rôle dans ce spectacle mais malheureusement, seulement une dizaine d'entre vous a été sélectionnés. Et ne venez pas chialer si vous n'avez pas obtenu de rôle ! s'exclama Cassandra.

Rachel croisait les doigts.

-Oh pitié, je veux être Cosette, s'il vous plaît. chuchota-t-elle.

-Pour le rôle principal féminin, celui de Cosette...Alison White.

-Oh non.

-T'inquiète Rachel. lui dit Kurt.

-J'étais parfaite pour le rôle de Cosette. Comment ont-elles pu choisir une autre fille!

-Calme-toi. Je suis sûr que tu auras un bon rôle.

Rachel soupira.

-Bon heuuu... Je veux être Fantine alors. Au moins, je serais le personnage central au début.

-Pour le personnage de Fantine...Emily Walker!

-Hein ? Oh c'est pas vrai...elles m'ont oubliés ou quoi ?!

-Rachel, reste calme.

Chaque rôle que Rachel souhaitait avoir, était obtenu par un autre étudiant.

-Oh mon dieu. Il ne reste qu'un rôle féminin, celui d'Eponine. Je préfère ne pas faire partit du spectacle. dit Rachel en commençant à se lever.

-Non, tu restes ici. lui ordonna Kurt.

-Pour le rôle d'éponine...Rachel Berry !

-Pfff elles se fichent de moi! Pourquoi je suis mise en arrière plan. chuchota Rachel.

-Ohh Rachel, au moins tu as obtenu un rôle. Ne te plains pas! lui dit Kurt.

-Tu parles d'un rôle...

-Bon, écoutez-moi. Les répétitions dureront un peu moins d'un mois et ça commence demain ! s'exclama Mademoiselle July.

Tous les étudiants y compris Kurt et Madame Secca quittèrent l'auditorium tandis que Cassandra resta avec Rachel.

-Alors, t'es pas satisfaite de ton rôle ? s'interrogea Mademoiselle July.

-Si...ça me fait plaisir que vous ayez pensé à moi. Encore merci.

-J'y suis pour rien. C'est ta professeur de théâtre qui voulait te caser dedans.

Rachel la regarda.

-Vous ne voulez pas que je fasse partit du spectacle ?

-Bien sûr que non! T'es jamais en cours ! Tu pars tout le temps en plein milieu pour x raison et t'es chelou ces derniers temps !

-Je...J'ai mes raisons. répondit-elle.

-Si tu le dis Schwimmer. En tout cas, ne crois pas qu'un producteur va s'intéresser à toi. Regarde-toi ! T'as un petit rôle et t'es ridicule! De plus, tu n'as presque aucun talent, t'étais pas assez bien pour le rôle de Cosette! s'exclama Cassandra en quittant l'auditorium.

Rachel baissa la tête et s'assit sur la scène. Soudain, elle se mit à chanter "I dreamed a dream" des misérables. Au même moment, Madame Secca entra.

-Oh je suis désolée Rachel, j'ai juste oublié mon sac.

-C'est rien. répondit-elle.

Madame Secca s'assit à côté de Rachel.

-Tu n'es pas trop déçue pour ton rôle ? s'interrogea t-elle.

-Ben en réalité, je m'attendais à un meilleur rôle. Celui de Cosette ou même celui de Fantine.

-J'aurais beaucoup aimé aussi. Mais je ne pouvais pas te donner ces rôles. Écoute Rachel, tu es vraiment très talentueuse, tu as énormément de potentiel mais ces derniers temps, je te trouvais absente, complètement déconnectée. Ta professeur de danse, mademoiselle Cassandra, ne voulait pas que tu fasses parti du spectacle et je la comprenais mais je sentais qu'il fallait que je te place quelque part pour que tu ais une chance de montrer ton talent. Parce que tu peux vraiment aller loin. lui dit-elle.

-Merci beaucoup.

Madame Secca lui fit un sourire.

-Est-ce que...tout va bien en ce moment ? s'interrogea t-elle.

-Et bien, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. J'ai pas mal de problèmes.

-Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

-Je ne pense pas, même si j'aimerais beaucoup. Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger avec mes problèmes personnels.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Parle moi. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Et bien...je suis enceinte.

Madame Secca la regarda avec de grands yeux.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21: Petites Confidences**

-Oh mais c'est génial ! Moi aussi ! s'exclama t-elle en retirant son plaid afin de montrer ses formes.

-Oh...Je n'étais pas au courant. Félicitations. lui dit Rachel.

-Merci. Félicitations à toi aussi ! Par contre, ne le dis à personne, les étudiants m'adorent et ils ne supporteraient pas de me voir partir.

Rachel acquiesça.

-Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est vrai que vous êtes probablement la meilleure prof ici.

Elle lui sourit.

Sinon, tu en es à combien de mois ? s'interrogea Madame Secca.

-6 mois et ce sont des jumeaux et vous ?

-Seulement 4. Des jumeaux ? C'est sympa ! Oh, ça te tenterait d'aller à de cours de préparations d'accouchement avec moi ? Tu te sentirais moins seule. lui proposa Madame Secca.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Rachel en faisant un léger sourire.

-Tu es certaine que ça va ?

-Ouais, ça va. C'est juste compliqué à la maison ces derniers temps.

-Que se passe t-il ?

-Je vous assure que vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez pour moi. Ce sont mes problèmes.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi. J'aime bien quand les étudiants se confient à moi. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

-C'est compliqué avec Finn...

-Finn ?

-Mon fiancé...enfin je crois. Écoutez, je ne vais pas vous mêler à mes problèmes de couple, ce n'est pas important.

-Si si, ça m'intéresse. Tu comptes te marier ?

-Oui, j'aurais espéré, on avait prévu le mariage après la naissance des bébés. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas gagné...

-Moi aussi j'ai prévu mon mariage. Je vais te montrer une photo de mon mari.

Elle sortit son téléphone et lui montra un selfie qu'elle avait prit avec son fiancé.

-H..heu..c'est..oh mon dieu..c'est Ryan Gosling ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Ouiii !

-Mais...comment vous l'avez connu ? s'interrogea t-elle.

-En fait, je l'ai rencontré sur le tournage d'un film mais le producteur est décédé avant même que le tournage commence alors...

-Oh. Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Maintenant je suis ici, en tant que professeur. Et j'aime bien mon métier. Bon, c'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion! s'exclama Madame Secca.

-D'accord. Au revoir. lui dit Rachel

-Au revoir, on se voit demain aux répétitions! répondit-elle en quittant l'auditorium.

Rachel s'apprêtait à faire pareil mais Mademoiselle July l'attendait derrière la porte.

-Hey Schwimmer!

-Humm bonjour. chuchota Rachel en reculant.

-Non, restes. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Excusez moi mais là je ne suis pas d'humeur à recevoir encore des insultes. J'ai encore des problèmes à régler avec mon fiancé quand je rentre.

Mademoiselle July soupira.

-Je sais à propos de tes enfants.

Rachel se figea.

-Vous allez me faire renvoyer. dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Non, pas du tout. Sinon à qui je m'en prendrais ! plaisanta Cassandra.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je sais que vous êtes prête à tout pour que je parte.

-Bien sûr que non! C'est toi qui ne comprends pas. C'est ma façon de faire progresser les étudiants ! Les pousser à bout pour qu'ils deviennent plus fort ! Et je sais que ça doit être difficile tout ce que tu endures en ce moment mais tu restes forte ! Et je t'admire vraiment Schwimmer.

Rachel lui fit un léger sourire.

-Bon écoute moi. Donne-toi à fond pour les répétitions et même si tu n'as qu'un petit rôle, je sais que tu l'interprétera à merveille.

Rachel acquiesça.

-Merci mademoiselle July.

Cassandra lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Bon aller, rentre chez toi.

Elle acquiesça et rentra à l'appartement.

-Devinez qui a obtenu un rôle ! s'exclama Rachel en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement.

Finn sourit.

-Finalement, tu es contente. lui dit Kurt.

-Ben bravo. Félicitation Berry. lui dit Santana en lui faisant une tape dans le dos.

-Merci Santana.

-Et du coup, c'est prévu pour quand le spectacle? demanda Santana.

-Normalement, les répétitions commenceront cette semaine à l'auditorium et d'après ce que j'ai compris, le spectacle devrait se dérouler dans moins d'un mois. répondit Rachel.

-Wow! Moins d'un mois?! s'interrogea Santana.

-Oui. C'est dans pas longtemps mais je vais gérer. J'ai juste à apprendre le script. répondit Rachel.

-Franchement, je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Entre les cours de la Nyada, ta grossesse et tout ça...Je t'admire. lui dit Santana.

Rachel lui sourit.

-Tu sais, je n'en ai pas fini. J'ai prévu de m'inscrire à des cours de préparation pour mon accouchement et de travailler au café d'en face pour pouvoir élever mes enfants.

Santana écarquilla ses yeux.

-Oh la vache! Et moi je squatte chez vous, je ne travaille pas et je vais en boite avec des amis presque tous les soirs! s'exclama t-elle.

-Comment fais tu pour avoir autant d'amis ? D'où tu les connais ? s'interrogea Rachel.

-Et bien, ce sont les clients de l'ancien restaurant où je travaillais. J'ai été virée parce que je donnais mon numéro aux clients.

-Oh. Bon, moi je dois aller dormir. Demain commence les répétitions et je dois être en pleine forme.

Kurt acquiesça. Rachel alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit rapidement. Finn alla dormir dans la chambre de Kurt comme la nuit précédente puis Santana et Kurt s'endormirent dans le canapé.

Rachel enchaîna les répétitions durant environ un mois avec quelques autres étudiants qui faisaient également partit du spectacle. Elle rentrait tard chaque soir et évitait toutes discutions avec son fiancé même si celui-ci avait finalement reprit sa chambre et dormait avec Rachel. Aujourd'hui, le 18 mars, Rachel rentrait de sa dernière répétition, essoufflée, elle s'assit sur le canapé.

-Comment c'était ? s'interrogea Kurt.

-Plutôt bien. Le spectacle se déroule demain. Tu viens j'espère ?

-Bien sûr. Je ne raterais pas ça ! s'exclama t-il.

Elle lui sourit.

-Par contre je suis désolée, il faut que j'aille dormir. Les jumeaux n'ont pas arrêtés de bouger aujourd'hui.

Kurt acquiesça.

-Bien sûr, je comprends.

Rachel alla dans sa chambre et vit Finn déjà endormi. Elle enfila son pyjama, se glissa dans le lit et s'endormit.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22: Les rêves deviennent réalité.**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Rachel se leva de bonne humeur et regarda Finn qui était toujours endormi.

Elle se leva du lit et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner, omelette garnie de pomme de terre, quelques feuilles de salade et des champignons. Kurt se leva aussi et la rejoignit.

-Hey Rach ! lança t-il.

Rachel sourit et commença à manger.

-Tu m'en n'as pas fait une? demanda Kurt.

-Non, aujourd'hui, je ne pense qu'à moi. lui dit-elle.

-Ouais donc comme tout le temps, ça ne va rien changer.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Nan, rien.

Elle finit de manger.

-Bon, je vais me préparer! s'exclama t-elle.

Rachel alla sur son vélo elliptique pendant 20 minutes. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre une douche, puis elle en ressortit tout aussi vite. Elle se brossa les dents, se sécha les cheveux, appliqua toutes ses crèmes sur son visage et se maquilla. Elle sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de son corps puis alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle ressortit avec un haut gris, un jeans troué puis un plaid bleu sur ses épaules. Elle prit un verre d'eau et ses 4 vitamines incontournable pour sa grossesse tel que: l'acide folique, le fer, le calcium et la vitamine D.

-Je suis prête ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Toujours aussi magnifique. lui dit Finn.

Elle sourit légèrement.

-Merci Finn. répondit-elle.

-De rien. dit-il en souriant.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Allez Rachel, on y va ! s'exclama Kurt.

-Heu j'arrive, j'arrive ! répondit-elle.

Kurt et Rachel allèrent dans le premier taxi venu et se rendirent à la Nyada. Ils allèrent à l'auditorium et Rachel rejoignit la troupe de comédiens.

-Bon Rachel, je t'attends derrière le rideau. lui dit Kurt.

-Ok. répondit-elle.

Kurt sourit puis alla se trouver une place dans le public. La pièce se plongea dans l'obscurité et le spectacle commença. Durant toute la pièce, Kurt était resté attentif aux moindres gestes. Environ 2 heures plus tard, le rideau se ferma. Le spectacle était fini. Tout le public se mit debout et applaudit. Après plusieurs minutes, les étudiants pouvaient parler avec les personnes qui étaient venus voir la pièce et prendre l'apéro avec eux. Soudain, Rachel remarqua que Finn était là. Il s'avança vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'était incroyable. Tu étais incroyable! s'exclama t-il.

Rachel rougit.

-Merci mais..qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-elle.

-Je suis venu voir ma ravissante fiancée jouer.

Rachel lui sourit.

-Ecoute Rachel, je ne supporte pas du tout quand on se dispute et qu'on ne se parle plus. Ça me brise complètement. Et, je veux que tu saches que si je restes à l'appartement, ce n'est pas que pour les bébés...C'est pour toi.

-C'est vrai tu veux vraiment rester et élever ses enfants avec moi ?

-Rachel, si j'ai des enfants c'est uniquement avec toi et personne d'autre. Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir connu et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pus dire toutes ces choses horribles sur toi parce que...tu es parfaite à mes yeux. Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite ressenti quelque chose et ce sentiment, c'était de l'amour. Rachel...je t'aime et...Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer. Tu entends ça ? Jamais.

Rachel sourit et l'embrassa passionnément.

Finn lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Soudain, Mademoiselle July accompagnée d'un producteur les interrompit.

-Je vous présente Rachel Berry, c'est la fille qui vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas arrêté de parler durant tout le spectacle. Lui dit Mademoiselle Cassandra en pointant Rachel du regard.

-Merci Cassandra. Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous interrompre, je suis Ryan Murphy en serrant la main de Rachel.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, je suis Rachel Berry et voici mon fiancé, Finn Hudson. dit-elle.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance. dit le producteur.

-Enchanté de même. répondit Finn.

-Sinon, mademoiselle Berry, je vous regardais depuis le début de la pièce et je trouvais votre visage intéressant. En ce moment, je cherche des acteurs et des actrices pour pouvoir jouer dans mon nouveau film que je vais produire dans très peu de temps.

-Et vous...vous voulez que je passe une audition ? s'interrogea Rachel en souriant.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le producteur.

Rachel baissa les yeux.

-Je voulais vous demander d'être le rôle principal du film !

Rachel releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Vous...vous êtes sérieux ? s'interrogea t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! Rien que de vous avoir vu interpréter Eponine, je vous donne le rôle, pas besoin d'auditions avec un tel talent ! s'exclama t-il.

Rachel sourit massivement.

-Wow, je ne sais pas quoi dire. dit-elle, n'y revenant toujours pas.

-Et bien, ne dîtes rien et acceptez de venir prendre un café avec moi pour que l'on puisse discuter de tout ça ! s'exclama le producteur.

-Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! répondit Rachel.

Il lui sourit.

-Umm mais...je pense que ce ne sera pas possible. continua t-elle.

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous êtes parfaite !

-Mais je suis...enceinte.

Il lui fit de grand yeux et regarda son ventre.

-Vous...vous êtes enceinte ? Je n'y avais même pas prêté attention.

-Heuuu oui je suis désolée. J'aurais vraiment aimé faire partie du projet mais c'est à dire que ces bébés me gâchent un peu ma carrière.

Il la regarda, stupéfait.

-Mais...Mais...vous voulez rire ! Votre carrière n'est pas gâchée ! Au contraire, c'est parfait ! On aura pas besoin d'effets spéciaux ! Vous êtes encore plus parfaite que je ne me le suis imaginé !

-V...vraiment ? s'interrogea t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui ! Le rôle principal devait être une jeune femme enceinte, alors votre profil correspond parfaitement à nos attentes! s'exclama t-il.

-Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama t-elle.

-De rien. Je vous passe mon numéro de téléphone et vous m'appelez quand vous le souhaitez, on se tient au courant ! s'exclama le producteur en lui donnant un papier où était écrit son numéro.

Le producteur et Cassandra s'éloignèrent d'elle. Rachel regarda Finn et sourit.

-Je suis fier de toi. lui dit-il.

Rachel le prit dans ses bras.

-Merci. Je suis tellement contente ! répondit Rachel.

Finn sourit.

-Tout s'arrange. Tu me réserveras une place quand tu joueras à Broadway.

-Tu sais, je n'y suis pas encore. lui dit Rachel.

-Et bien, moi je crois en toi. J'ai hâte de te voir sur scène ! s'exclama t-il.

Rachel sourit.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle donna naissance à ses deux enfants. Finalement , tout se passa comme Rachel l'avait toujours souhaité. Ce film lui ouvrit plusieurs portes, elle put intégrer une troupe afin de jouer dans des comédies musicales à Londres et finit par ce marier avec l'amour de sa vie.

 _4 ans plus tard:_

Rachel était à l'aéroport de Londres avec ses valises à la main et sortit son téléphone pour appeler Kurt.

-Hey Kurtie ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Hey Rachel, comment tu vas ? s'interrogea t-il.

-Très bien, je te remercie. J'ai une bonne nouvelle ! dit-elle.

-Dis moi.

-Je rentre à la maison aujourd'hui ! J'en ai finit avec Londres. Maintenant il me dise que je suis prête pour Broadway ! s'exclama t-elle.

-Wow. C'est génial Rachel ! Je suis vraiment content! Tu me réserveras un siège !

-Heu..ouais...

-Est ce que tout va bien ? demanda t-il.

-C'est juste que...Finn m'avait dit exactement la même chose... Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide mais je lui réserverais quand même un siège, il sera peut être vide durant toute la pièce mais au moins je sais qu'il sera à mes côtés. dit-elle en regardant le ciel.

-Aww je trouve que ce n'est pas stupide au contraire, je trouve ça touchant. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qui s'est passé il y a moins d'un 1 an. On aimait tous Finn, il nous manque et depuis qu'il nous a quitté, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi mais tu pourras toujours compter sur moi et Santana...enfin, disons juste moi.

-Je sais. Merci Kurtie. dit-elle en séchant ses larmes.

-Ne pleure pas Rachel. Je sais que tu es forte. lui dit-il.

-Oui...Sinon, comment vont Sandy et Danny ? demanda t-elle.

Rachel et Finn avaient décidés d'appeler leurs enfants comme cela car la première chanson qu'il avaient chanté ensemble au lycée était "You're the one that I want" dans Grease, chanté par les personnages Sandy et Danny.

-Ils sont en pleine forme. Ils se demandaient quand tu allais rentrer. Leur maman leur manque.

-Dis leur que je les aime fort et que maman rentre bientôt à la maison. Je serais de retour dans 9 heures, à l'heure dîner. Attendez-moi.

-On t'attend. A tout à l'heure Rachel.

Kurt raccrocha et Rachel regarda le ciel, elle eu une dernière pensée avant de monter dans l'avion. "Je t'aime, Finn".


End file.
